<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Wars: The Force Awakens (AU) by UnknownFilters</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367820">Star Wars: The Force Awakens (AU)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFilters/pseuds/UnknownFilters'>UnknownFilters</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, The Force Awakens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:42:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownFilters/pseuds/UnknownFilters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU of Star Wars: The Force Awakens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One: Ben Solo (Prologue)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: This is an Alternate Universe to The Sequel Trilogy, which I gotta admit, I liked. Which is also not a crime, people! Anyway, this is basically a rewrite of the movie (Thanks to scripts online) with a new character and maybe a few scenes. Idk how this is going to turn out. I don't own Star Wars or the characters but if I did, I wouldn't have killed  Ben Solo. If you don't like this story, please don't read. Don't go telling me in the comments because that would waste your time on Earth. If you do like it or are neutral on it, please give me feedback.</p><p>Even the smallest of changes can lead to a AU. If Star Trek has taught me anything, it is that. Hope you like it!</p><p>Also my OC might be a Marysue, if she is, I am very sorry.</p><p>Also Rey is 25 in this. Reylo.</p><p>-----</p><p>Chapter One: Ben Solo (Prologue)</p><p>Ben Solo's POV</p><p>(6 years before Force Awakens)</p><p>I used the force to meditate once again in the quiet forest just outside the temple. I focused my mind and levitated into the air. Twirling rocks around me to focus myself as I enjoyed a few precious moments of peace. No Snoke whispearing in my mind, No Uncle Luke yelling at me and no one to judge me.</p><p>"You look like a broken dude right now."</p><p>I opened one of my eyes to see a small girl, who had long brown hair with bangs, blue eyes, a jedi robe that was a bit too big for her and wearing traditional jedi clothes, named Bini Filters glaring up at me.</p><p>"Bini, go away." I snapped at her, closing my eyes again, trying to block out all distractions.</p><p>"Can't do that. Grandmaster Luke sent me to find you." She replied, cutting through my focus. Gesturing up to the sky turning twilight. "Beeennnnn, huurrryyyy uuupppp."</p><p>I sighed in fraustration and went back down to the ground. I quickly grabbed my robe and lightsabre. Gesturing her to go.</p><p>"I am not falling for that again!" She said with a growl. "No way. Lead the way!"</p><p>"I need to be alone." I snapped back as I moved past her. Heading back towards the temple.</p><p>"You are always alone. Other than me, you don't hang out with anyone...Well maybe Hennix and Tai and me but mostly you are alone." Bini explained for the hundreth time.</p><p>"I don't want to hear it, Filters." I growled in growing agitation and anger. She must have sensed my emotions through the force because then she shut it for the rest of the trip back to the temple.</p><p>---</p><p>(Midnight)</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>I sat up in my bed, surronded in darkness. Barly able to make out the room. Something is wrong. Something is wrong.</p><p>Suddenly, I heard small knocks on my door. I slipped on my jedi rode and ignited my blue lightsabre as a light source. Slipping out of bed, I crossed my room and used the force to open the door slightly, a small hand reached out and pushed the door further. One of the younger padawans entered the room. Staring back at me in concern.</p><p>"Bini? What is happening?" He asked in his usual small 8 year-old voice.</p><p>"I don't know. Why don't you ask one of the older students?" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes.</p><p>"They don't want to help. Please help." He begged. I nodded silently. He nodded back and tip toed back to his room. I walked into the main hallway, making sure not to be loud as I reached the main foyer. I reached out in the force to find Uncle Luke, he was faint...He must be outside. Where Ben's hut is. I groaned inwardly, not wanting to go outside but knowing I had to because I am a suck up.</p><p>I exited the temple and ran across the field. Carefully looking into the entrance of Ben's hut through the open door. Inside I saw Grandmaster Luke holding his hand to Ben's sleeping form. Suddenly, he jerked his hand away, breathing deeply. My eyes went wide as he reached for his lightsabre. No, no, this, this can't be happening...</p><p>He ingnited it. Green light lighted up the area. Ben woke up and turned around to see his own uncle holding a lightsabre up to him. This can't be happening. This has to be a nightmare! Fear made me freeze, made me go against my very instinct to do something or run. I was just frozen. Ben's eyes were terrified as Grandmaster Luke swung his lightsabre, Ben grabbed his own and deflected it. Raising his hand to use the force.</p><p>"Ben, no!" Grandmaster Luke yelled as the hut crushed around them. I stumbled away and collapsed to the ground. Trying to breath and not hyperventlate.</p><p>Then a hand appeared. Ben pushed his way out of the debris. He stumbled to the grass next to me, looking down at me with fear.</p><p>"Why? Why, why, why?" He repeated in angoish.</p><p>We had a moment of stunned silence.</p><p>"I...I...What...Just...happened?" I said slowly. Trying to understand the situation.</p><p>"We...I need to leave."</p><p>Then he stood up, rage taking over him as he process what the grandmaster had done, unlike me. I can't. This is too much. He spun towards me, waving his hand across my eyes. Then against my will, I blacked out.</p><p>-----</p><p>My eyes fluttered open to see a burning temple. Burning...Temple. Oh my god. I stumbled up, ignoring my pounding headache. Seeing in disbleif as my...home was destroyed. I looked around frantically for Ben. No one. I felt no one in the force. Everyone is dead. Dead! Tears ran down my face and I cried. I sobbed for a good 20 minutes before I pulled myself together. Trying to not cry again as I made my way to the ship yards, noticing that two ships where missing. One I know is on a mission, the other was Ben's ship...Did Ben do this?There...There couldn't be any other explanation....</p><p>Ben Solo killed them all.</p><p>I felt hate. Hate at Ben. He killed my only family! I looked around the shipyard for a small ship. How was I going to do this? I can't fly a ship!</p><p>I marched onto the nearest ship, the smallest one. It had two compartments. One as a bedroom. Good. As I stepped on I was met with the latest version of a BB droid.</p><p>"H-Hello?"</p><p>"Beep, Boop, Bee-eep?" The droid asked.</p><p>"He's d-dead. I am sorry."</p><p>The droid moved aside slowly with a sad beep in response. Understanding it's owner was gone.</p><p>"The temple is gone. Everyone is dead...I-I need to get off this planet. I need to go somewhere..." I muttered outloud as I sat at the controls.</p><p>"Beep, Bo-op?"</p><p>"Yes...Yes. Let's go there!" I said. "But...I don't know how to fly...this ship."</p><p>The droid rolled up beside me and plugged itself into the computer. Taking control of the ship. I leaned back in my chair as the droid started up the launching systems, trying to figure out my future.</p><p>---End of Chapter One---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two: The Force Awakens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>AN: Source:  transcripts.fandom.com/wiki/Star_Wars_Episode_VII:_The_Force_Awakens</p><p>Chapter Two: The Force Awakens</p><p>---</p><p>Luke Skywalker has vanished. In his absence, the sinister FIRST ORDER has risen from the ashes of the Empire and will not rest until Skywalker, the last Jedi, has been destroyed. With the support of the REPUBLIC, General Leia Organa leads a brave RESISTANCE. She is desperate to find her brother Luke and gain his help in restoring peace and justice to the galaxy.</p><p>Leia has sent her most daring pilot on a secret mission to Jakku, where an old ally has discovered a clue to Luke's whereabouts....</p><p>---</p><p>Poe Dameron's POV</p><p>A rugged kind man named Lor San Tekka placed a small leather sack into my palm containing a clue to Luke Skywalker's whereabouts as we sat in a primitive hut on Jakku.</p><p>"This will begin to make things right. I have travelled too far, and seen too much, to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the force." Lor San Tekka informed me in his usual soft tone.</p><p>"Well, because of you, now we have a chance. The General's been after this for a long time." I replied.</p><p>"The General." He repeated with a chuckle. "To me, she's royalty."</p><p>Suddenly, my droid, BB-8 entered the hut, frantically beeping in alarm. I translated the beeps in my head and was able to understand the situation. They were coming. The First Order is coming. Then Bini Filters slipped into the hut, gesturing outside.</p><p>"We have got company. The First Order has found us." She informed me. I nodded and turned back to a concern Lor San Tekka. </p><p>"You have got to hide." I insisted to Lor. He nodded and gestured to the outside world as the noise of an approaching army came closer.</p><p>"You have to leave. Go!" Lor hissed. I turned back to him, conflicted but knowing he was right, I ran out of the hut to find a place to hid with Bini, followed my BB-8.</p><p>"How did they find us?" Bini demanded as we ran through the village. Armed Villagers started fighting Stormtroopers as we dodged shots and hid behind a large rock.</p><p>"I don't know! We need to get this is to Leia." I hissed back. She nodded and took the leather sack. "Go with BB-8 and get off the planet."</p><p>"I have a ship nearby at a Village. BB-3 is waiting for us there. Don't get caught." She replied. I nodded and crouched down. She hurried away, dodging past shots and running towards the nearest speeder. I breathed a sigh of relief as they speeded away.</p><p>I grabbed my blaster and held it close, I looked over to my X-wing ship, unable to get to it as stormtroopers surrounded it. Preventing my escape. I swore out loud and looked towards the city center to see Lor San Teeka being dragged to the city center in front of Kylo Ren. The apprentice of the First Order's leader Snoke.</p><p>"Look how old you've become." Kylo Ren commented as he stepped closer. His voice distorted by the mask he wore.</p><p>"Something far worse has happened to you."</p><p>"You know what I've come for." Kylo Ren snapped at him.</p><p>"I know where you came from before you called yourself Kylo Ren."</p><p>"The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it, and now you're going to give it to the First Order." Kylo Ren ordered.</p><p>"The First Order rose from the dark side... you did not." Lor continued.</p><p>"I will show you the dark side."</p><p>"You may try, but you cannot deny the truth that is your family." He barked back. Kylo Ren raised his lightsabre, igniting the crossed sabre that was spitting red sparks and a red blade, signifying the dark side as he brought it down on a terrified Lor San Tekka, cutting him in two. Killing him. I jumped up in reflex, outraged at the evil apprentice.</p><p>I aimed my blaster and fired. Kylo Ren turned around and stopping the blast mid-air, effectively freezing me. I struggled to move as he used the force to keep me in place. Kylo Ren gestured the stormtroopers to grab me, dragging me over and pushing me in front of him.</p><p>"So who talks first? You talk first?" I asked in a nervous ramble.</p><p>"The old man gave it to you." He concluded.</p><p>"It's just very hard to understand you with all the..." I said, gesturing to the mask.</p><p>"Search him."</p><p>I was dragged up and harshly patted down to check for the map.</p><p>"Nothing, sir." A stormtrooper holding onto me reported.</p><p>"Put him on board."</p><p>I was dragged towards the ship as Captain Plasma, who was in charge of all the stormtroopers moved past me towards Kylo Ren. I struggled against their grip as I was put onto the ship. I hope Bini and BB-8 are alright.</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>I pushed away my fear as I speed away from the village with BB-8. I turned back once more to see Poe's X-wing being destroyed and watched as the villagers were shot to death from a distance. I looked back at the massive ship to see Poe being dragged on. BB-8 whined in worry.</p><p>"Damn it, Poe." I hissed. "You had one job."</p><p>I leaned forward and inserted the chip into BB-8. It is safer with the droid than it is with me.</p><p>I started up the speeder again and headed towards the village far away in the distance.</p><p>---</p><p>FN-2187's POV (Finn)</p><p>I stumbled off the ship, broken. Why am I fighting this war? I am on the wrong side. So much death. I moved into a nearby vehicle to remove my helmet. Breath. Breath. Then I heard familar heavy footsteps.</p><p>"FN-2187. Submit your blaster for inspection." Plasma ordered. I didn't dare turn around, knowing I was in trouble.</p><p>"Yes, Captain." I replied.</p><p>"And who gave you permission to remove that helmet?" She snapped.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Captain." I appologized.</p><p>"Report to my division at once."</p><p>I nodded and she headed off. I tried to push my conflicted feelings down as I replaced my helmet and headed back out into the ship.</p><p>---</p><p>(Next Day)</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>I ripped open a metal sheet to reveal Mechanisms inside the wall. I managed to yank out a valuable peice, and dropped it in my satcheal. I swung the bag back onto my back, adjusting my staff also attached to myself and began climbing down using a cablle, between treacherous walls of machinery, headed to the exit.</p><p>I grunted as I hit the hard rustly metal of the floor hard. I fixed my uniform and headed towards the exit. Unwarping my face as I entered the sunlight of Jakku. I pulled off my googles and gear, revealing my grimpy face. I grabbed my canteen and shook the bottle to allow two final drops into my mouth.</p><p>I dropped my stuff on a metal sheet and sat on it, sliding downa sand dune. At the bottom of the dune was my speeder. I attached my stuff onto the speeder and headed through the graveyard of ships. Past other scavengers and towards town.</p><p>Once I reached town, I dropped my stash onto the ground. I picked it up and hauled the sack from my speeder towards the cleaning table. I used my small hands to scrub clean my day's salvage. I glanced up to see an old woman, also cleaning some salvage. I got lost for a moment as I considered if that would be me one day. Old and still cleaning the day's portion. I shook my head and returned to work. I grabbed my work once I finished cleaning it and brought it over to the service window. Two feet above me, behind a protective screen was my boss, Unkar Plutt who looked like a blobfish and was very unclean. He examined my peice quietly.</p><p>"What you've brought me today is worth... Hmmm... One quarter portion." He said. I sighed in disappointment, he pushed a sealed packet of dried green meat and beige power in another towards me, I nodded my thanks and took what I could get. I swallowed my resentment and headed off.</p><p>---One hour later---</p><p>The sky turned Twilight as I returned to my home. I placed another scratch mark on my wall among the thousands. Another day gone. I quicly cooked my meal using a rusty engine peice. It quickly turned into a loaf of bread. I sat down outside and ate every last one that I could. I wipped my mouth and looked up to see a single ship heading off. Maybe that will be me one day...When my parents finally come back. Suddenly I heard a comotion. A distant electronic squeal and yelling. I stood up and ran from my home of a fallen AT-AT, and ran towards the noise. I saw a local scavenger hold a droid in his net, fightback that was attached to his Luggabeast. There was a small girl fighting with him. The scavenger swung a staff at her.</p><p>It hit her in the head, she collapsed and was knocked out. I ran up and started arguing with the scavenger. He finally relented to give the droid up as I threatened him. I cut the droid free and stepped back to check on the girl. She groaned and her blue eyes fluttered open.</p><p>"Wh-Who are you?" She asked in a sleepy voice.</p><p>"I am Rey? Who are you?" I asked.</p><p>"Bini Filters..." She said softly, rubbing her head where the staff hit her. The droid moved in front of her as Bini tried to get her baring and spoke for her. I bent over and fixed his antena.</p><p>"That's just Teedo. Wants you for parts. He has no respect for anyone. Your antenna's bent." I informed the droid. "Where do you guys come from?"</p><p>"Classfield." Bini growled as she sat on the ground, trying to relax.</p><p>"Classified. Really? Me too. Big secret." I said sarcastically. I turned around and pointed to the horizon. "Niima Outpost is that way, stay off Kelvin Ridge. Keep away from the Sinking Fields in the north, you'll drown in the sand."</p><p>"Wait!" The girl called out, trying to get up, followed by the droids beeps. I turned sharply in annoyance. "Can we stay with you tonight? It's getting dark."</p><p>I looked down at the small fragile girl and droid. I sighed and gestured them to follow me relunctantly.</p><p>""Come on." The droid and girl quickly move with me.I lead them to my house. "In the morning, you go."</p><p>"Alright." The girl replied. "Thanks for this."</p><p>The droid beeped in agreement.</p><p>"You're welcome." I replied.</p><p>---</p><p>Poe Dameron's POV</p><p>I struggled in the chair and was shackled to, having beeing beaten up earlier for information. I didn't have much energy. The door opened to reveal Kylo Ren. He stepped into my cell carefully. Starting to circle around me.</p><p> </p><p>"I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance on board. Comfortable?" He asked sarcastically. battered lips:</p><p>"Not really." Not really I replied through battered lips.</p><p>"I'm impressed. No one has been able to get out of you what you did with the map."</p><p>"Might wanna rethink your technique." I snapped. Kylo Ren says nothing. Instead he reached out to me. I felt something pulling in my head. He is trying to see my thoughts! I flinched as the pain hit me. It felt like my head was in agony. I couldn't help but scream. </p><p>"Where is it?"</p><p>"The Resistance will not be intimidated by you."</p><p>"Where... is it?"</p><p>I couldn't take it anymore. I gave him the information.</p><p>"It's in a droid. A BB unit."</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>"Don't give up. He still might show up. Whoever it is you're waiting for. Classified. I know all about waiting." I assured the pair as we got off my speeder and I unattached the droid. BB-8 beeped a question. Who am I waiting for?</p><p>"For my family. They'll be back. One day." I insisted. The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Is there a problem?"</p><p>"Family is useless. They betray you in the end.". She tries to force a smile, but can't, really. I gulped, trying to push back my feelings.</p><p>We headed towards the trading structure to trade in the goods Bini helped me get today. I stood in front of Unkar Plutt at his window. He reviewed my goods and glanced over to BB-8.</p><p>"These five pieces are worth... Let me see here... One half portion."</p><p>"Last week they were a half portion each." I objected. I hate him. He leans forward and gritted his teeth at me.</p><p>"What about the droid?" He asked.</p><p>"What about him?" I asked.</p><p>"I'll pay for him." Unkar replied. Bini kenlt down and grabbed BB-8 protectivley. "Sixty portions."</p><p>I stood there stunned as he placed them on the table. I reached forward to grab them but something stopped me...this...this is wrong. I relencutantly pulled back and shook my head.</p><p>"Actually... the droid's not for sale."</p><p>I pulled away, grabbing my portions and walked away, followed by a relieved Bini and BB-8.</p><p>---End of Chapter Two---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three: Holding Cell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Three: Holding Cell</p><p>Poe Dameron's POV</p><p>---</p><p>The cell door opened once more. I opened my eyes expecting to see Kylo Ren here to gather more information, instead, I saw a lone stormtrooper head over to the guard. Probably here to give me another beating. </p><p>"Ren wants the prisoner." The stormtrooper reported. I tried to gather what strength I had left to prepare myself against another round of pain from Ren as the guard unshackled me from the chair and handed me over to the lone Stormtrooper. </p><p>I stumbled into the corridor with a blaster pointed at my back, exhausted and drained. After a few moments of walking, we turned to a narrow passage at the stormtrooper's order. Suddenly, he grabbed me to face him and took off his helmet to reveal a kind face, who looked terrified and broken of a black man.</p><p>"Listen carefully: you do exactly as I say, I can get you out of here." He insisted.</p><p>"If -- what--?" I studdered in confusion.</p><p>"This is a rescue, I'm helping you escape. Can you fly a TIE fighter?" He asked.</p><p>"You with the Resistance--?!" I asked. He looked at me like I was the crazy one here.</p><p>"What? No no no! I'm breaking you out. Can you fly a TIE fighter?" He repeated.</p><p>"I can fly anything," I assured him. "Why, why are you helping me?"</p><p>"Because it's the right thing to do."</p><p>Then it hit me. He needs a pilot.</p><p>"You need a pilot."</p><p>"I need a pilot."</p><p>This for real! I beamed into a smile as I realized I was really getting out!</p><p>"We're gonna do this," I said in excitement.</p><p>"...Yeah?" The Stormtrooper replied being unsure but hopeful.</p><p>---10 minutes later---</p><p>We entered the hanger, by all appearances it looks like the Stormtrooper is escorting me to Ren. We passed by a group of officers as we approached the Tie-fighters.</p><p>"Okay, stay calm, stay calm." The Stormtrooper repeated in a harsh whisper behind me.</p><p>"I am calm." I hissed back.</p><p>"I'm talking to myself." As we got closer to the special forces Tie Fighters, he nudged me to move into the fighter. We quickly ran up the stairs and entered the fighter. I winced as I dropped into the back to back cockpit. The Stormtrooper removed his helmet as I removed my cluffs and jacket. Quickly firing up the ship with excitement.</p><p>"I always wanted to fly one of these things. Can ya shoot?" I asked.</p><p>"Blasters, I can!" He replied.</p><p>"Okay, same principal! Use the toggle on the left to switch between missiles, cannons, and mag pulse -- use the site on the right to aim, triggers to fire!"</p><p>"This is very complicated-"</p><p>The ship lurched forward, unable to leave the hanger as a cable held us back.</p><p>"I can fix this." I assured him as I entered in more commands.</p><p>---</p><p>First Order Colonel's POV</p><p>I looked out the window of the control room to see a Tie fighter struggling to rise as a cable prevented it from leaving. </p><p>"We have an unsanctioned departure from bay two." A technician reported to me.</p><p>"Alert General Hux and stop that fighter," I ordered.</p><p>---</p><p>Poe Dameron's POV</p><p>I managed to rip the cable off the Tie fighter and left the ship, dodging shots as the ship fired at us. We managed to blow up the main guns and I turned the ship to head back to Jakku.</p><p>"Hey, what's your name?" I asked.</p><p>"FN-2187"</p><p>"FN-whaa?"</p><p>"That's the only name they ever gave me!"</p><p>"Well, I ain't using it! FN, huh? Finn. I'm gonna call you Finn! That all right?" I replied. Even in the madness, Finn can't suppress his smile.</p><p>"Finn." Yeah, "Finn", I like that! I like that!"</p><p>"I'm Poe. Poe Dameron." I introduced.</p><p>"Good to meet you, Poe!"</p><p>"Good to meet you too, Finn!"</p><p>---</p><p>General Hux's POV</p><p>I looked over my shoulder to Lieutenant Mitaka at a console.</p><p>"Sir, they've taken out our turbolasers--"</p><p>"Use the ventral cannons."</p><p>"Yes, sir. Bringing them online."</p><p>"General Hux. Is it the Resistance pilot?"</p><p>I turned around to see Kylo Ren entering fast and angry.</p><p>"Yes, and he had help." I replied. Gesturing to an officer to check the registers. "We're checking the registers now to identify which Stormtrooper it was."</p><p>"...The one from the village. FN-2187."</p><p>I turned back to him. A bit unnerved that Ren knows...must be because of his force ability.</p><p>"Sir. Ventral cannons hot."</p><p>"Fire." I barked.</p><p>---</p><p>Poe Dameron's POV</p><p>Massive Warheads blasts towards the TIE fighter, I yanked the controls to spin and do evasive maneuvers as Finn shot at the weapons incoming.</p><p>"Where are you going?" He demanded as I flew closer and closer to Jakku.</p><p>"We're going back to Jakku. That's where." I replied</p><p>"No no no! We can't go back to Jakku! We need to get outta this system!" He yelled as I dodged a near-miss laxer blast.</p><p>"I got to get to my droid and friend before the First Order does!" I yelled back.</p><p>"What - a droid?!"</p><p>"That's right. He's a BB unit! Orange and white: one of a kind."</p><p>"I don't care what colour he is! No droid can be that important!"</p><p>"This one is, pal."</p><p>"We need to get as far away from the First Order as we can! We go back to Jakku, we die!" Finn yelled.</p><p>"That droid's got a map that leads straight to Luke Skywalker!"</p><p>"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!!! I--"</p><p>Suddenly BAM! We were hit!</p><p>---</p><p>General Hux's POV</p><p>Captain Plasma and I stood in front of a holographic projection detailing FN-2187's service record.</p><p>"No prior signs of non-conformity?" I asked. Trying to figure out how this could have happened.</p><p>"This was his first offence. A technician checks her readings, reports to General Hux." Captain Plasma.</p><p>"General. They've been hit." I technician reported further down in the bridge.</p><p>"Destroyed?" I asked.</p><p>"Disabled. They were headed back to Jakku...the fighter's projected to crash in the Goazon badlands."</p><p>"They were going back for the droid and the girl...send a squad to the wreckage," I ordered Captain Plasma.</p><p>---</p><p>Finn's POV</p><p>My eyes fluttered open to a sandy dessert background. I sat up, terrified. I looked around to see smoke in a TIE Fighter. I scrambled up and ran towards the burning TIE fighter, calling out Poe's name.</p><p>"Poe! Poe!"</p><p>I scrambled over the massive dune to the TIE fighter, smoking and on fire, small debris around it. I thought I saw Poe's arm and pulled on it to reveal Poe's Jacket. I throwed that off and tries to find a way in, even a way to look inside, but the smoke and heat make it impossible.</p><p>"Poe!!! POE!" I yelled as the ship began to sink into the sand, being consumed by the quicksand.</p><p>"POE!!! POE!!!"</p><p>It becomes clear fast, if I don't get away, I am gonna get sucked in too! So I scamper away from the TIE fighter as it sinks into the sand. A few moments and it's gone. I stepped away out of breath. Horrified. Then a giant explosion erupts from below, sending sand and debris everywhere! I stumbled away further. Disoriented, scared, exhausted and defeated. And all alone.</p><p>I started walking away, ripping off my stormtrooper gear, grabbing Poe's flight jacket for shade from the sun. I looked up, squinting my eyes to see an outpost in the distance.</p><p>---</p><p>General Hux's POV</p><p>Kylo Ren and I walked the length of the bridge. He was clearly fuming which was understandable considering the circumstance.</p><p>"Supreme Leader Snoke was explicit. Capture the droid if we can, but destroy it if we must. Take the young girl as a prisoner." I insisted.</p><p>"Her name is Bini Filters." Ren snapped. "How capable are your soldiers, General?"</p><p>"I won't have you question my methods." I snapped back at him, insulted.</p><p>"They're obviously skilled at committing high treason. Perhaps Leader Snoke should consider using a clone army."</p><p>"My men are exceptionally trained, programmed from birth-"</p><p>"Then they should have no problem retrieving the droid. Unharmed. Bini Filters, unharmed."</p><p>"Careful, Ren. That your "personal interests" not interfere with orders from Leader Snoke." I growled.</p><p>"I want that map. For your sake, I suggest you get it." He threatened, spinning around and heading off with the Knights of Ren.</p><p>---</p><p>Finn's POV</p><p>Sun-scorched and exhausted, I stumbled out of the desert into the Outpost. In a heatstroke daze, I moved past enormous old ship parts, merchants, scavengers and tented stalls.</p><p>Water... water... water. I saw a water trough where a filthy, slobbering hippo-like creature drinks, it. I was desperate. I move to it, using my hands to desperately drink the filthy water. After a couple of swallows, I spat it out in disgust. I looked up to see a two people. One looked like a young teenager as the other looked like a young woman. They were grabbed and ripped apart by a group of thugs. One of them cover up a droid, yelling at the lady they were taking it.</p><p>The girl is struggling against the grip of the attackers as the lady effectively knocked out the other three with her staff and managed to make the last one release their grip. The girl moved forward and undid the sack to reveal the droid that Poe was after. The droid looked over in my direction and started beeping frantically. They both turned towards me and started running towards me.</p><p>I had a bad feeling as they both looked pissed. I immediately started running from them, suddenly a staff came out of nowhere and slammed into me. Making me flip over and hit the ground. I looked up the see the lady pointing her staff at me, the girl glaring at me from a distance as she ran up and the droid electrocuting me.</p><p>"What's your hurry, thief?" She growled.</p><p>"What--?! Thief?" I asked.          BB-8 ROLLS UP FAST, MOVES TO FINN -- a WELDING ARM TELESCOPES</p><p>"The jacket! This droid says you stole it!" The girl added.</p><p>"I've had a pretty messed up day, alright?! So I'd appreciate it you stop accusing me!"</p><p>"Where'd you get it? It belongs to his master." The lady snapped. I looked up at her, then the agaitated droid. I need to tell them the truth.</p><p>"It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right?" I asked. They all looked down at me in surprise and nodded.       </p><p>"He was captured... by the First Order! I helped him escape but our ship crashed." I relayed. "Poe didn't make it."</p><p>The droid put it's head down slowly in sadness. "Look, I tried to help him. I'm sorry..."</p><p>"So, you're with the resistance?" The girl asked.</p><p>"Yes. I am. I'm with the Resistance, yeah." I lied. The lady slowly lowered her staff.</p><p>"I've never met a Resistance fighter before."</p><p>The girl gave her a strange look and shift uncomfortably.</p><p>"Well, this is what we look like. Some of us. Others look different." I said nervously.</p><p>"BB-8 says he's on a secret mission, he has to get back to your base with Bini." </p><p>"Apparently he's carrying a map that leads to Luke Skywalker, and everyone's after it." I informed her. She turned to me, concerned, curious.</p><p>"Luke Skywalker?" She repeated. "I thought he was a myth."</p><p>Then BB-8 started beeping madly and Bini pointed to the sky.</p><p>"TIE fighters!" She yelled. "Follow me."</p><p>Two stormtroopers suddenly appeared and started firing at us. I grabbed Rey's hand against her protests and yanked her along with me as Bini lead us into a shipyard.</p><p>"Come on, BB-8!" Bini yelled as Rey yanked against my grip.</p><p>"Let go of me!"</p><p>"No, we gotta move!"</p><p>She pulled her hand back and followed after us as Bini lead us into the shipyards.</p><p>"Come on! I have got a ship here!"</p><p>"You-what!?" Rey yelled back.</p><p>We dodge blaster shots as we ran towards a small ship. Another small BB droid ran off the smaller ship and joined up with Bini. She started arguing with it as we got closer to the ship.</p><p>"They're shooting at both of us!" The lady commented as we dodged more shots.</p><p>"Yeah, they saw you with me! You're marked!"</p><p>"Well, thanks for that!" She snapped back sarcastically.</p><p>"I'm not the one who chased you down with a stick!"</p><p>TIE fighters pasted us overhead and fired at Bini's ship. Effectively destroying it.</p><p>We all abruptly stopped and looked at the destroyed ship.</p><p>"OH, COME ON!" Bini yelled in anger. Rey grabbed her arm and directed her towards the other nearest ship. (Millenium Falcon.) We all ran towards the ship and ran up the ramp.</p><p>---End of Chapter Three---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four: The Past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Four: The Past</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>Rey, the dude, BB-8 and BB-3 ran up the ramp of the Millenium Falcon.</p><p>"Beep, Bo-oopp, BEEP!" BB-3 screamed as we entered the main hallway.</p><p>"Yes, the ship is gone! No, this is a bad day! Nothing about this is good!" I replied as I hit the control button to close the ramp. "Gunner position's down there!" Rey said, pointing down the main ladder. BB-3 and I shared a look of a complete misunderstanding of how Rey knew that.</p><p>"Y'ever fly this thing?" Finn asked as he went down the ladder. I followed Rey into the cockpit with BB-3 and BB-8. She tossed her staff aside and jumped into the pilot seat.</p><p>"No! This ship hasn't been flown in years!" Rey replied. I rolled my eyes and sat next to her in the Co-pilot seat. I hooked up BB-3 to the main computer. I got up and started flipping switches with Rey.</p><p>"I can do this, I can do this." She repeated.</p><p>"Thanks to BB-3 and I," I whispered. BB-3 beep with gratitude. We raised the Falcon with an unsteady hand.</p><p>After a great battle of going through broken ships and destroying TIE fighters. They ran to each other and started rambling about the battle.</p><p> </p><p>"Good shooting!" T</p><p>"Thanks! I-"</p><p>"Now that was some-"</p><p>"I don't know!"</p><p>Finally, after the bickering ended and Rey bent down to speak with BB-8.</p><p>"You're ok. He's with the Resistance. He's going to get you home. We all will." Rey informed BB-8, then stood up again to face Finn. "I don't know your name." </p><p>"Finn. What's yours.</p><p>"I'm Rey." She replied and gestured to me. "This is Bini Filters, she was with BB-8 when I found him."</p><p>I nodded and gestured to BB-3.</p><p>"This is my droid. Ignore us. We are just here for the ride." I said. Leaving them to enter the main...Well, the living room of the ship. I slumped onto the sofa, with BB-8 staring up at me.</p><p>"This is bad. This is very bad." I mumbled.</p><p>"Beep, Bo-oopp, Beep?"</p><p>"No, I am never going to tell them what I am. If I did...Well, you can imagine what would happen then." I replied.</p><p>"Boop, Beep, Be-ep!"</p><p>"Look, I haven't used the force in awhile. I can prevent myself from using it for a little while longer. Don't worry." I insisted.</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>Bini left the room as Finn and I shared an awkward moment of silence. He gave me a guilty look and chuckled awkwardly. Before we could say anything else, across the lounge where Bini was whispering to her droid quietly, steam started to burst from under a grating.</p><p>"Help me with this! Quick!" I ordered. Finn ran after me as I pulled up the grating and I jumped into it.</p><p>"Whoa! What's going on?" Finn asked as BB-8 beeped in concern.</p><p>---</p><p>Lieutenant Mitaka's POV</p><p>I hesitantly moved towards Ren. I swallowed, uneasy with my task.</p><p>"Sir. We were unable to acquire the droid on Jakku." I said. Ren turned slightly to look at me. Saying nothing. "It escaped capture aboard a stolen Corellian YT model freighter."</p><p>"That little...Bini Filters... The teenager and the droid... stole a freighter?"</p><p>"Not exactly, sir. They had help."</p><p>Ren says nothing. Which says everything. I started to sweat.</p><p>"We have no confirmation, but we believe FN-2187 may have been helped in the escape-"</p><p>Ren suddenly ignited his lightsaber, turns and slashes at the console behind him violently. I winced and looked away, feeling terrified for my life. After the sounds quieted down, I opened my eyes again to see the metallic wall in front of Ren ripped with glowing scares.</p><p>"Anything else?"</p><p>"The three were accompanied by a girl-"</p><p>Ren reached out, I was suddenly, violently pulled towards Ren into his black glove:</p><p>"What girl?"</p><p>---</p><p>Finn's POV</p><p>Rey's head pops us from under the grating, surrounded by steams as an emergency alarm started to blare.</p><p>"It's the motivator! Grab me a Harris wrench -- check in there!" She ordered. I ran over to the nearby storage box she disappeared down below. Overwhelmed by technical issues.</p><p>"How bad is it?!" I asked Rey as Bini and BBB-3 watched.</p><p>"If we wanna live, not good!" Rey replied as I scearched through the tools with BB-8 watching.</p><p>"They're hunting for us now, we gotta get outta this system!" I yelled in panic. Rey re-emerged and I handed her the wrench.</p><p>"Bini Filters and BB-8 said the location of the Resistance Base is "need to know" if I'm taking you there, I need to know!" Rey yells. I looked over to Bini for an explanation and she simply glared at me. She doesn't trust me. Rey disappeared under the grating once again. I leaned over to BB-8, making sure no one could hear us.</p><p>FINN (Throws a tool) This? She catches it and goes under again, leaving Finn and BB-8 alone. He contemplates telling her the truth. This is his moment. But instead, he knees to BB-8, says quietly, urgently:</p><p>"You gotta tell us where the base is." I hissed at him. BB-8 beeped back to me insistently.</p><p>"I don't speak that. Alright, between us, I'm not with the Resistance, okay?" I admitted. BB-8 backed up in alarm. "I'm just trying to get away from the First Order, but you tell us where your base is, I'll get there first, deal?!" I asked. BB-8 cocked his head. </p><p>"Pilex driver, hurry!" Rey barked, I quickly handed her another tool and Rey disappeared once again.</p><p>"So where's your base?" Rey asked from under the grating.</p><p>"Go on BB-8, tell her." I insisted. BB-8 considered the situation and let out a couple beeps.</p><p>"The Ileenium system?" Rey repeated in surprise. I, of course, was thrilled.</p><p>"Yeah, the Ileenium system, that's the one, get us there as fast as you can."</p><p>"I'll drop you three at Ponemah Terminal. I need the bonding tape, hurry!" She barked. I turned and started searching for the tape.</p><p>"What about you?" I asked Finn.</p><p>"I gotta get back to Jakku!"</p><p>"BACK TO JAK--?! Why does everyone always wanna go back to Jakku?!" I demanded. Rey started frantically pointing at the tool pile.</p><p>"No, that one! No. No. The one I'm pointing to! No. NO. NO. If we don't patch it up, the propulsion the tank will overflow and flood the ship with poisonous gas!" She yelled. BB-8 showed me the tape and I tossed it to her. </p><p>"Hey. Rey. You're a pilot, you can fly anywhere! Why go back?! You got a family? You got a boyfriend? Cute boyfriend?" I asked. Bini started pirking up in interest with BB-3. The steam and alarm stopped as Rey popped up annoyed.</p><p>"None of your business, THAT'S WHY!" She yelled. Suddenly all over the ship's power abruptly cut. Leaving us in darkness.</p><p>"Well, that's just great!" Bini snapped sarcastically.</p><p>"That can't be good."</p><p>We all ran towards the cockpit to see what was going on, we reached the console.</p><p>"Someone's locked onto us, all controls are overridden," Rey reported as I checked the outside space.</p><p>"Oh no."</p><p>"What is it!? What is going on?" Rey asked.</p><p>A Massive freighter was opening its giant hangar doors, swallowing us whole. Bring us into the ship.</p><p>"It's the First Order." I concluded.</p><p>"What do we do?"</p><p>"Hide, morons!" Bini barked. Bini grabbed us and shoved us into the hallway. She opened a hatch underneath the granting where we could hide and hid us all into it, even the droids. She replaced the hatch and we were now hiding between the floor. She knows this ship pretty well. A bit too well. Like she has been here before.</p><p>We heard two pairs of footsteps entering the ship. Suddenly after some whispers, the grating was removed and an old man with a Wookie stared down at us.</p><p>"Where are the others? Where's the pilot?" The man said.</p><p>"...I'm the pilot..." Rey nervously replied.</p><p>"You?" The man said in disbelief. The Wookie moan-talked.</p><p>"No, it's true: we're the only ones onboard."</p><p>"You can understand that thing?"</p><p>"And "that thing" can understand you too, so watch it. Come on outta there." He ordered. We all quickly climbed out with the droids. Following them into the lounge.</p><p>"Where'd you get this ship?"</p><p>"Niima Outpost." Rey replied.</p><p>"Jakku?! That junkyard?"</p><p>"Thank you! Junkyard!"</p><p>"Told ya we should've double-checked the Western Reaches!" The man said to the Wookie. "Who had it, Ducain?"</p><p>"I stole it from Unkar Plutt. He stole it from the Irving Boys, who stole it from Ducain."</p><p>"Who stole it from me! Well, you tell him Han Solo just stole back the Millennium Falcon for good." Han walks away, takes in the ship: it's his again. Doesn't see that Rey is awed.</p><p>"This is the Millennium Falcon? You're Han Solo?" Rey asked in awe as we entered the lounge.</p><p>"I used to be." He mumbled.</p><p>"Han Solo? The Rebellion General?"</p><p>"No, the smuggler!" Rey barked at me.</p><p>"Chewie, throw 'em in a pod, we'll drop them at the nearest inhabited planet." Han ordered.</p><p>"Wait! No, we need your help!" Rey said as Bini reluctantly stepped away from the group with BB-3.</p><p>"My help?"</p><p>"This droid has to get to the Resistance base as soon as possible! He's carrying a map to Luke Skywalker." I injected.         </p><p>"You are the Han Solo that fought with the Rebellion. You knew him." Rey said. The mention of Luke really hit Han Solo. He turned to me with a sad expression.</p><p>"Yeah, I knew him. I knew Luke." He said. He left the room to somewhere distant, followed by Bini.</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>I followed Han back into the cockpit. Where he sat down at the controls and I sat beside him.</p><p>"Bini." He mumbled.</p><p>"Han Solo. I see you haven't abandoned everything in your life yet." I snapped back in haste.</p><p>"Bini." He growled. "Enough about Ben. Do they know who you are?"</p><p>"No. They are never going to know."</p><p>"It is a hard thing to hide you are a Jedi." He replied.</p><p>"I am no Jedi!" I barked. "That dream died the moment the temple was destroyed."</p><p>"If we find Luke-"</p><p>"IF, we find Skywalker. We don't know he is still alive! I know what I saw that night, I know what I felt that night in the force. Luke's Force signature wasn't there! We are basing everything off of a theory! Rumours that people have seen him! We don't even know if this map is real! Sure, they say it is on the droid but it might just be an empty chip! I don't know! I haven't seen it!" I ranted. "This entire thing is just...just..."</p><p>I sucked in a deep breathe as I relived the memories of my last day at the temple.</p><p>"He was fine! He was fine, I swear it!" I exclaimed. Trying to tell Han what happened. "Ben was fine! Luke tried to, and Ben just...reacted! He didn't need to kill them!"</p><p>Han put a comforting hand on my shoulder as I continued to sob.</p><p>"He didn't need to kill them!" I repeated. Suddenly, we heard a loud bang. I wiped my eyes, trying to pull it together. I put my hood on, hiding my puffy eyes from crying.</p><p>"Don't tell me a Rathtar's gotten-" He mumbled as we ran into the hallway, being joined by the droids and Finn and Rey who looked at us in concern. We exited the ship into a large hanger and followed Han to a console where it showed security cameras. One the security cameras it showed a transport ship docking.</p><p>"You're not hauling Rathtars on this freighter, are you?" Finn demanded as he saw one in a cage.</p><p>"I'm hauling Rathtars." Han admitted. "Oh great. It's the Guavian Death Gang, they must've tracked us from Nantoon. </p><p>"What's a Rathtar?" Rey asked as we walked further into the ship past cargo cointainers.</p><p>---End of Chapter Four---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five: Rathtar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Five: Rathtar</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>"They're big and dangerous..." Han vaguely replied as we walked past containers.</p><p>"Y'ever heard of the Trillia Massacre?!" Finn asked.</p><p>"No." Rey replied.</p><p>"Good." Finn replied as we turned a corner.</p><p>"I got three of 'em going to King Prana." Han explained as we continued down another corridor.</p><p>"THREE?!" Finn asked in disbelief. "How'd you get them on board?"</p><p>"I used to have a bigger crew." Han said morbidly. Chewie groan talked, agreeing with Han. Han bent down and opened up a hatch in the floor, gesturing to the hatch.</p><p>"Get below deck and stay there until I say so, don't even think about taking the Falcon." He barked.</p><p>"What about BB-8, BB-3 and Bini?" Rey asked, noticing Han was only talking to the pair.</p><p>"They stay with me, until I get rid of the gang, then you can have them back and be on your way." Han insisted.</p><p>"What about the Rathtars... where are you keeping them?" Finn asked, Suddenly a terrifying bam, a grotesque rather giant tongue slams into the cargo container window behind Finn, whose heart stops.</p><p>"There's one." Han said, gesturing to the creature.</p><p>"What are you gonna do?"</p><p>"The same thing I always do, talk my way out of it." Han insisted. Chewie moan talked, Han looked at him with an insulting expression and pointed at him.</p><p>"Yes, I do. Every time."</p><p>Rey and Finn disappeared under the floor and Han closed the hatch. I looked at Han in panic.</p><p>"Wh-Why am I here?" I asked.</p><p>"Well, in case of talking doesn't work, we might need the force." Han replied. I stopped abruptly as we reached another hallway connected to other ones and glared at him with BB-8 and BB-3 behind me.</p><p>"Excuse me? Use the force? I am not using the force!" I barked.</p><p>"Stop arguing with me and shut it." Han asked. We stopped as a door opened to reveal the Guavian Death Gang enter. One man was in a suit named Bala-Tik and five security soldiers in pretty cool uniforms and round face helmets. They turned and stopped at one end of the corridor.</p><p>"Bini Filters, and Han Solo. You are dead." Bala-Tik barked. Han Solo gave him an innocent smile but then looked over to me with questions.</p><p>"I stole an artifact from the gang a few years ago. That was a mistake." I admitted as I blushed in embarrassment.</p><p>"Great. Just great." He mumbled.</p><p>"Bala-Tik. What's the problem?" Han asked.</p><p>"The problem is we loaned you fifty thousand for this job and that twirp stole a very expensive artifact."</p><p>"I am not a TWIRP!" I yelled.</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>Finn and I crawled neither the gratings trying to get a better view of the situation.</p><p>"Can you see them?" I asked.</p><p>"No." He replied as we started crawling back down the crawl space.</p><p>"I heard you also borrowed fifty thousand from Kanjiklub." The leader barked.</p><p>" You know you can't trust those little freaks! How long we have known each other?" Han asked. We crawled underneath the gang, I looked up to see they have blasters.</p><p>"They have blasters..." I informed Finn.</p><p>"A lot of 'em."</p><p>"The question is how much longer will we know each other? Not long. We want our money and that artifact back now."</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>"Ya think hunting Rathtars is cheap? I spent that money." Han barked.</p><p>"That artifact was sold a long time ago. I am not rolling in money over here!" I interjected.</p><p>"Kanjiklub wants its investment back, too." </p><p>"I never made a deal with Kanjiklub!"</p><p>"Tell that to Kanjiklub."</p><p>The sound of a portal opening. Han's face goes while and Chewie, Han, I and the droids turned around to the other side of the corridor. Where Kanjiflub members appear, a gang in medieval bandito style. We all smiled uncomfortably at the leader.</p><p>"Tasu Leech. Good to see you."</p><p>"Wrong again, Solo. It's over for you." Tasu Leech replied as he cocked his weapon.</p><p>"Oh, we are screwed," I mumbled.</p><p>"Now, would be a great time to change your ideas on not using the force." He hissed.</p><p>"I am considering it." I admitted.</p><p>Han turned around to try and speak to both of them.</p><p>"Boys. You're both gonna get what I promised! Have I ever not delivered for you before?" </p><p>"Yeah." Bala-tik said.</p><p>"Twice!"</p><p>"What was the second time?" Han asked the second gang.</p><p>"Your game is old. There's no one in the galaxy left for you to swindle."</p><p>"Nowhere left for you to hide."</p><p>"That BB unit... the First Order is looking for one just like it. And three fugitives. Where are the other two?" </p><p>"First I've heard of it." Han said as I chuckled awkwardly. Oh, I am so screwed.</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>"Search the freighter."</p><p>One of the Kanjiklubbers begins moving down the corridor, aiming a flashlight down below where we were, searching for us as we are in a quiet panic below. We started crawling fast in the opposite direction we came. We quickly arrived at a Junction Box area. I opened up the box and started looking at the controls.</p><p>"Wait wait wait wait. If we close the blast doors in that corridor, we can trap both gangs!" I concluded.</p><p>"Close the blast doors from here?" Finn asked.</p><p>"Resetting the fuses should do it." I reached over and started resetting the fuses, sparks started shooting from them as I did. I smiled optimistically as Finn looked hopeful. Suddenly the backup lights begain to go off one by one as I loud roar screetch out.</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filter's POV</p><p>I looked over to Han for an explanation as he looked down the corridor in worry.</p><p>"I got a bad feeling about this..."</p><p>I knelt down near the floor and privatly used the force to hear what Rey and Finn did down there. I know this is their felt somehow.</p><p>"Oh no." Rey whispered.</p><p>"Oh no, what?" Finn asked.</p><p>"Wrong fuses."</p><p>I got up and looked up at Han in horror.</p><p>"Those farking people just set off the wrong fuses," I informed him.</p><p>"Kill them! And take the droid and girl!" Bala-Tik yelled. The gang aimed their weapons at us as Han looked at me. Silently begging me to use the force. I hesitantly outstretched my hand. Preparing to stop the blaster shots. Suddenly a Rathtar appeared behind the group, grabbing two of the members. The others started screaming and running as they fired back. We all stepped back flinching, then turned to the Kanjiklub as a Rathtar appeared behind them, roaring. They started running and screaming as they fired at it.</p><p>Han pushed me down the hall as we all started running literally for our lives. A member of one of the gang came around the corner and Han punched him in the throat and threw him into the Rathtar's path.</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>Finn and I hurried as we crawled through the decks.</p><p>"This was a mistake!" Finn yelled in panic as we hurried along.</p><p>"Huge!" I replied in agreement.</p><p>I finally found a floor hatch and opened it, climbing up to the surface again. I helped Finn out and we started running.</p><p>"What do they look like?" I asked as we heard a distant roar and screaming. We turned another corner to see gang members battling a horrifying Rathtar. I covered my mouth in horror as Finn grabbed my arm.</p><p>"They look like that."</p><p>Finn yanks me away. We ran around the corridor seeing another Rathtar.</p><p>"This way!" Finn barked as we turned another corridor being followed by the Rathtar. But the Rathtar was fast then we expected, a tentacle reached out and grabbed Finn. Yanking him down the corridor. I called out his name frantically and chased after him. Quickly losing him to the maze of the ship. Helpless as I heard his screams.</p><p>I ran to the nearest Security console and checked the camera's to see him being yanked to blast doors. I pulled a switch and the doors came down on the tentacles, unattached from Finn. He screamed and scrambled away as I ran back to him.</p><p>"That was lucky!" I exclaimed as I helped him up and started running towards the hanger, meeting up with the rest of the group. Han and Chewie took over as Chewie covered Han, firing at the gang members, as he tried to open the blast doors.</p><p>The door opened to reveal the Falcon in the distance just as Chewie is hit in the shoulder by the gang members. He stumbled back in a loud groan.</p><p>"Chewie! You okay?" Han asked. Chewie nodded and handed him the bowcaster. Han grabs it and fires at the remaining members before ordering us all to the Falcon. Han helped Chewie onto the Falcon as we reached the Falcon.</p><p>Once we got on Han immediately ran to the cockpit as Finn helped Chewie to the lounge and I followed Han to help him. Bini helped hold Chewie down as Finn tried to wrap up his arm. Chewie groaning in protest. BB-3 and BB-8 watched silently.</p><p>Han stands at the navicomputer, hitting switches. I moved past him sitting at Chewie's seat.</p><p>"Hey, where are you going?" Han demanded.</p><p>"Ulkar Plutt installed a fuel pump too, if we don't prime that we're not going anywhere." I replied as I sat down next to him.</p><p>"Watch the thrust, we're goin' out of here at lightspeed-"</p><p>"From inside the hangar? Is that even possible?" I asked in shock.</p><p>"I never ask that question until after I've done it." Han replied. Suddenly a Rathtar jumped onto the windshield trying to break the glass. I couldn't help but scream as the giant mouth tried chewing the glass.</p><p>"This is not how I thought this day was gonna go -- angle the shields -- Hang on back there!" The ship started jumping in hyperspeed. Blasting us into space.</p><p>---</p><p>Bala-Tik's POV</p><p>I grabbed my communication as The Falcon lightspeed away. </p><p>"Inform the First Order that Han Solo has the droid and girl they want. And it's aboard the Millennium Falcon."</p><p>---</p><p>Kylo Ren's POV</p><p>I stood in a dark room where Hux and I stood in front of a hologram of Supreme Leader Snoke, who was nearly twenty five feet tall, all of him was stoney gray. Old, wounded and powerful.</p><p>"The droid will soon be delivered to the Resistance..."  Snoke said slowly. "Leading them to the last Jedi. If Skywalker returns, the new Jedi will rise."</p><p>"Supreme Leader, I take full responsibility for th-"</p><p> "General! Our strategy must now change." Snoke barked.</p><p>"The weapon. It is ready. I believe the time has come to use it. We shall destroy the government that supports the Resistance, the Republic. Without their friends to protect them, the Resistance will be vulnerable, and we will stop them before they reach Skywalker." Hux explained.</p><p>"Go. Oversee preparations."</p><p>"Yes, Supreme Leader." General Hux said, he turns around, proud and cocksure and exits the room.</p><p>"There's been an awakening. Have you felt it?"</p><p>"Yes." I replied.</p><p>"There's something more. The droid and girl, Bini Filters, we seek is aboard the Millennium Falcon. In the hands of your father, Han Solo."</p><p>I flinched and stepped back in surprise.</p><p>"He means nothing to me." I insisted. Pushing my conflicted feelings down.</p><p>"Even you, master of the Knights of Ren, have never faced such a test."</p><p>"By the grace of your training, I will not be seduced."</p><p>"We shall see. We shall see." Snoke replied with a gentle satisfied nod. I nodded back and got up, leaving the room as Snoke's hologram disappeared.</p><p>---End of Chapter Five---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six: The Force</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Six: The Force</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>Han and I flicked switches and pressed buttons on the cockpit. I turned to hear Finn yelp as Chewie and Bini Filters argued with him on what to do.</p><p>"Electrical overload!" Han yelled as the ship continued to shake.</p><p>"I can fix that!" I replied.</p><p>"The coolant's leaking!"</p><p>"Try transferring auxiliary power to the secondary tank-"</p><p>"Secondary tank, I got it!" Han replied.</p><p>"Chewie, come on! I need help with this giant hairy thing! Stop moving! Chewie!" Finn yelled from the back. Han slightly turned to look towards the lounge.</p><p>"You hurt Chewie, you're gonna deal with me!" Han yelled at Finn.</p><p>"Hurt him?! He almost killed me six times!" Finn yelled back. Chewie roared in response. </p><p>"This hyperdrive blows there's gonna be pieces of us in three different systems," Han yelled over the chaos. I reached up and yanked the compressor, the alarms and Chaos abruptly stopped. I sat back down with a grin.</p><p>"What'd you do?"</p><p>"I bypassed the compressor," I said with triumph. He gave me an appreciative laugh and exited the cockpit. I quickly followed him.</p><p>We walked into the lounge and saw Chewie, who was lying awake but recovering on the sofa. Bini was arguing with Finn and BB-3 and BB-8 quietly watched it. Han went over and checked his friend wound with care. Chewie moan talked and nodded.</p><p>"Nah, don't say that, you did great. Just rest." He insisted before turning to Finn with a smile. "Good job, kid. And thanks." </p><p>"You're welcome." Finn replied.</p><p>"So, fugitives, huh?" Han asked as he sat down.</p><p>"The First Order wants the map." I explained.</p><p>"Finn is with the Resistance..." I said, gesturing to Finn "I'm just a scavenger."</p><p>Han gave Finn a suspicious look and then turned to BB-8.</p><p>"Let's see whatcha got." Han said to BB-8.</p><p>"Go ahead." I said to BB-8.</p><p>A holographic map filled the room with stars and systems and planets. We all stumbled back in surprise as Chewie sat to look up and Han looked across the room.</p><p>"This map's not complete. It's just a piece. Ever since Luke disappeared, people have been looking for him." Han explained as they stopped at a point where the map piece was clearly missing.</p><p>"Why'd he leave?"</p><p>"He was training a new generation of Jedi. One boy, an apprentice turned against him, destroyed it all. Luke felt responsible... He walked away from everything." Han explained again.</p><p>"Do you know what happened to him?" Finn asked.</p><p>"There're a lot of rumors. Stories. The people who knew him the best think he went looking for the first Jedi temple."</p><p>"The Jedi were real?" I asked in surprise and amazement.</p><p>"I used to wonder that myself. Thought it was a bunch of mumbo-jumbo,  magical power holding together good, evil, the dark side and the light. Crazy thing is, it's true. The Force, the Jedi, all of it. It's all true."</p><p>An alarm ringed at the control station, prompting Han to toggle some switches. BB-8 turned off a hologram. Chewie moved to get up but Han gestured him to stay down.</p><p>"No, you rest." Han ordered before he turned to the three of us. "You want my help? You're getting it. Gonna see an old friend. She'll get your droid and friends home. This is our stop."</p><p>We all went to the cockpit to see a beautiful green planet ahead. Han sat down to pilot seat as I sat beside him as I watched the most beautiful planet I have ever seen. My eyes became moist as overwhelming feels hit me.</p><p>"I didn't know there was this much green in the whole galaxy..." I said softly.</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>We all walked off the ship into a lush forest. We looked over a cliff to reveal a castle and picturesque lake. We were landed near the castle among dozens of worn, smallest freighters. Han grabbed some blasters as Finn walked up behind him nervously.</p><p>"Hey, Solo, I'm not sure what we're walking into here-" Finn exclaimed.</p><p>"D'you just call me "Solo"?"</p><p>Good going, Finn.</p><p>"Sorry. Han-- Mr. Solo. You should know, I'm a big deal in the Resistance. Which puts a real target on my back. Are there any conspirators here? First Order sympathizers?"</p><p>"Listen big deal, you've got another problem. Women always figure out the truth." Han snapped and handed him a blaster. "Always."</p><p>Finn watched him walk away, wracked with guilt and fear. Han stood next to Rey and handed her a blaster.</p><p>"You might need this." Han said. She scoffed and smiled at him.</p><p>"I think I can handle myself."</p><p>"I know you do. That's why I'm giving it to you. Take it." He insisted. Rey grabbed it and nodded. "You know how to use one of these?"</p><p>"Yeah, you pull the trigger."</p><p>"There's a little bit more to it than that. You got a lot to learn. You got a name?"</p><p>"Rey."</p><p>"Rey. I've been thinkin' about bringing on some more crew, Rey. A second mate. Someone to help out. Someone who can keep up with Chewie           and me, appreciates the Falcon." He suggested.</p><p>"Are you offering me a job?" Rey asked in shock.</p><p>"I wouldn't be nice to you. It doesn't pay much." Han replied.</p><p>"You're offering me a job."</p><p>"I'm thinking about it." Han replied. Rey opened her mouth, it looked like she was going to say yes. But she shook her head, no. "Well?"</p><p>"If you were, I'd be flattered. But I have to get home." She replied sadly. Han looks at her, questioningly.</p><p>"Jakku?" He asked. She turned away and looked at the castle.</p><p>"I've already been away too long." She replied. He nodded in understanding and head off to talk with Chewie. After a short talk we started towards the castle.</p><p>"Solo, why are we here again?" Finn asked.</p><p>"To get your droid and Filters on a clean ship."</p><p>"Clean?" Rey repeated.</p><p>"Do you think it was luck that Chewie and I found the Falcon? If we can find it on our scanners, the First Order's not far behind. Want to get BB-8 to the Resistance? Maz Kanata is our best bet." He insisted as we reached the castle main entrance.</p><p>"We can trust her, right?" Finn asked.</p><p>"Relax, kid. She's run this watering hole for a thousand years. Maz is a bit of an acquired taste, so let me do the talking. And whatever you do, don't stare..."</p><p>"At what?" Finn and Rey asked.</p><p>"Any of it."</p><p>We entered the main hall, we pushed past a room full of rough and odd aliens and humans, who gambled, drank, scheme, negotiate and argued until we ended up on the back of a tiny, thousand-year-old, four-foot-tall alien, who suddenly starts, as if sensing something, the Alien turned to us. She was a female, wearing large adjustable googles.</p><p>"Han Solo!" Everyone turns to look. It suddenly got very quiet.</p><p>"Oh boy." He muttered. Then started waving to the small alien with a smile. "Hey, Maz!"</p><p>The noise returned to the room and Maz walked towards us. </p><p>"Where's my boyfriend?" She asked.</p><p>"Chewie's working on the Falcon."</p><p>"I like that Wookiee. I assume you need something. Desperately. Let's get to it."</p><p>Maz walks off, gesturing for them to follow. Finn and Rey are confused. Han indicates for us to follow. We walked past the customers. </p><p>"Alert the Resistance. Their missing droid and girl are here!"</p><p>"Inform the First Order... I've found the droid and Bini Filters."</p><p>I came to an abrupt spot and looked around. I must be just paranoid. Yeah...paranoid. I rushed forward and followed the group.</p><p>---</p><p>Kylo Ren's POV</p><p>I sat down in front of the deformed mask of the dark lord Darth Vader. My grandfather, in my chambers on Starkiller base.</p><p>"Forgive me. I feel it again. The pull to the light. Supreme Leader senses it. Show me again, the power of the darkness, and I will let nothing stand in our way. Show me, Grandfather, and I will finish what you started." I admitted. After a moment of silence. Feeling the true power of the dark side. Power. I pushed my conflicted feeling down and headed off.</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filter's POV</p><p>Maz is putting some food together as we separated as a group. Finn heads off to explore as Rey heads down a stairwell.</p><p>"A map to Skywalker himself? You're right back in the mess." She snapped at Han as she looked at BB-8.</p><p>"Maz, I need you to get this droid to Leia."</p><p>"Hmm. No. You've been running away from this fight for too long. Han, nyakee nago wadda. Go home!" She barked at him.</p><p>"Leia doesn't want to see me."</p><p>"Please, we came here for your help." Finn injected as he rejoined the group and Rey quickly shook off her interest and rejoined.</p><p>"What fight?" Rey asked.</p><p>"The only fight: against the dark side. Through the ages, I've seen evil take many forms. The Sith. The Empire. Today, it is the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them. All of us." Maz explained.</p><p>"There is no fight against the First Order! Not one we can win. Look around. There's no chance we haven't been recognized already. I bet you the First Order is on their way right-" Finn suddenly stopped as Maz adjusted her glasses and looked at him with wide eyes. "What's this? What are you doing?"</p><p>Maz adjusted her goggles again to make her eyes even wider. She jumps on the table, knocking over food and plates and started crawling towards Finn. Finn looked towards Solo an explanation.</p><p>"Solo, what is she doing?"</p><p>"I don't know, but it ain't good." Han replied.</p><p>"If you live long enough you see the same eyes in different people. I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run." She growled.</p><p>"You don't know a thing about me. Where I'm from. What I've seen." He barked back. "You don't know the First Order like I do. They'll slaughter us. We all need to run."</p><p>Rey is stunned. Maz, not so much. She crawls back to her chair. She points to some pirates in the corner.</p><p>"You see those two? They'll trade work for transportation to the Outer Rim. There, you can disappear." Maz barks. Finn nods and heads off.</p><p>"Finn!" Rey yelled and ran after him. Finn grabbed her arm and pointed to the pirates. </p><p>"Come with me."</p><p>"What about BB-8 and Bini? We're not done yet. We have to get him back to your base." She argued.</p><p>"I can't." He replied softly. He gestured for Han to take the blaster but Han shook his head. Insisting he keep it. Rey growls in anger and runs off to catch up to Finn. I stayed silent as Han and Maz started to talk.</p><p>"Who's the girl?"</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>Finn arrived at the pirates. </p><p>"I was told you could get me to the Outer Rim." I made a split decision and barged into the conversation.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I demanded. Finn removed himself from the table, clearly embarrassed and moved away.</p><p>"Don't leave without me." He ordered the pirates, then turned to me.</p><p>"You can't just go. I won't let you." I argued.</p><p>"I'm not who you think I am." Finn admitted.</p><p>"Finn, what are you talking about?"</p><p>"I'm not Resistance. I'm not a hero. I'm a Stormtrooper. Like all of them, I was taken from a family I'll never know. And raised to do one thing...But my first battle, I made a choice. I wasn't going to kill for them. So I ran. Right into you. And you looked at me like no one ever had. I was ashamed of what I was. But I'm done with the First Order. I'm never going back. Rey, come with me." He insisted.</p><p>"Don't go." I pleaded on last time.</p><p>"Take care of yourself. Please." Finn said. I looked back at him, crushed that my f-friend was leaving me. But I have to accept it. He needs to leave. I nodded. He gave me a small smile and turned back to the pirates. They soon left. I sucked in a deep breathe and started back towards the group, suddenly I heard the sounds of a young girl crying in anguish. I followed the sound into the castle. I stepped down a basement corridor. BB-8 and BB-3 followed me carefully. I continued to hear the sounds of a girl crying.</p><p>I headed down the wall to the very end, a soulful vibration pushed me forward. The last door opened. Hesitant, I opened the door and saw a storage room. Where old treasure line the floors and walls. But I was drawn to an old wooden box. It was calling me. The droids followed after me closely.</p><p>I opened the box and sees...Is that...Is that a lightsaber? With hesitation, I reached towards it. My hand makes contact with it and suddenly I heard a lightsaber igniting. I yanked my hand away and stumbled away, the room changed to deep inside an unrecognizable place. I hear mechanical breathing and disembodied voices fill the air.  </p><p>The scene changed to a burning temple. A young attractive man with black hair looked in horror at the burning temple. There was a young girl laying on the ground, unconscious. The man had tears running down his face as he reached down and placed his hand on the girl's head.</p><p>"I am sorry, Bi-"</p><p>The scene changed again to see a mechanical right hand reach out through debris. The girl and man were long gone. The man, whose face was covered by a hood, fell to his knees and reached out to a droid beside him.</p><p>The scene changed to sunlight. I was on Jakku! I saw Unkar Plutt holding my arm. Dragging the little girl version of me away from a ship flying away in the distance. Abandoning me.</p><p>The scene changed to a dark raining sky, a warrior was stabbed by a firey red lightsabre. I stumbled back in fear as a masked man and 6 other men who flanked him. I cried in fear and back away as he started charging towards me.</p><p> </p><p>"No, come back!"</p><p>"Quiet, girl!"</p><p>The ship flies towards the desert sun, which is strangely eclipsed as if being eaten by darkness. I looked around to see the scene change to nighttime in barren snowy woods. I heard clashing lightsabers and turned around to see the same masked, dark figure from before emerge from behind a tree. I started running, heart-pounding, then I was dropped back into reality. I stumbled away from the box and fell to the floor. Breathing very hard. Alarmed and perplexed. I heard a rustling sound and turned to see Max standing next to me in the hallway.</p><p>"What was that?" I asked, looking back towards the lightsabre. "I shouldn't have gone in there."</p><p>"That lightsaber was Luke's. And his father's before him and now, it calls to you!" I stood up fast, overwlemed by the events that just occurered.</p><p>"I have to get back to Jakku." I insisted.</p><p>"Han told me." She replied, holding out and holding my hand. "Dear child. I see your eyes. You already know the truth. Whomever you're waiting for on Jakku, they're never coming back. But... there's someone who still could."</p><p>"Luke." I concluded.</p><p>"The belonging you seek is not behind you. It is ahead. I am no Jedi, but I know the Force. It moves through and surrounds every living thing. Close your eyes. Feel it. The light. It's always been there. It will guide you. The sabre. Take it."</p><p>"I'm never touching that again. I don't want any part of this." I snapped. I, then, ran off with BB-8 following me and BB-3 leaving to find it's owner. I, soon, exited the castle. Needing to run. I don't know where. Woods! into the woods.<br/>---</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>I sat at the bar with my hood up, hiding my face as Chewie and Han handled their own business beside me and Rey was off who know where. Finn, of course, abandoned us all but I can't blame him really. He is a former stormtrooper.</p><p>"BEEP!" The franticay beep of my droid sounded beside me. I looked down to see BB-3, my loyal droid and friend acting frantic.</p><p>"What? What about Rey?" I whispered so that Han and Chewie wouldn't hear us.</p><p>"Beep, boo-oop, be-ep, boop."</p><p>"What?! Come on," I said. Gesturing my droid to follow me. I secretly left the castle and ran into the open. I, suddenly heard rumbling. I looked up to see massive path of fire, split into five separate weapons, slamming into five planets...The republic. </p><p>In less than a second, they are gone. Five planets destroyed. The republic destroyed. Oh no...No. No. No. Ben, what the hell have you done?</p><p>Then I saw it. First Order ships entering the orbit.</p><p>"We need to find Rey right now!" I ordered. I outstretched my hand, using the force to find Rey...Hold on. Forest. She is in the forest with BB-8.</p><p>"Beep?"</p><p>"I know, I know. We will deal with the consequences later. MOVE!" I barked, leading BB-3 into the forest.</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>I raced through the forest, finally stopping and leaning against a log to catch my breath. Confused and scared. Suddenly, I heard a beep. I spun around to see BB-8 behind me. Beeping at me in concern.</p><p>"What are you doing?" I asked,</p><p>"BB-8. No, you can't -- you have to go back, you're too important. They'll help you." I insisted. We heard a roar and looked up to see a fleet of first order ships roaring overhead, towards the castle. My heart sinks.</p><p>---End of Chapter Six---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Seven: Kylo Ren/Ben Solo</p><p>Finn's POV</p><p>I decided not to leave out of worry for Rey. I am assuming BB-8 is with her. The First Order is after them. Where is Bini and BB-3 anyway? Maybe they are looking for Rey too.</p><p>"I've had this for ages..." Maz informed us as we reached the end of the basement hallway. She went into a room and opened a wooden box, pulling out an old lightsabre. "Kept it locked away."</p><p>"Where'd you get that?" Han asked.</p><p>"A good question for another time," Maz replied. As she picked it up and handed it to me. "Take it! Find your friend!"</p><p>I quickly grabbed it and stumbled as the ground shook.</p><p>"Those beasts! They're here!" Maz yelled.</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>BB-3 and I raced towards the castle. Rey and BB-8 were headed that way. Explosion sounds could be heard and I briefly stumbled as the ground shook. I looked up to see two stormtroopers at the edge of the forest staring down Rey who was in front of us with BB-8.</p><p>Rey held up her blaster as the stormtroopers aimed at her. She tried to fire, but in her panic, she didn't turn the safety off. She quickly fixed that oversight and fired at the two stormtroopers, that got the attention of others. I ran forward and grabbed Rey's arm. She screeched and pulled back.</p><p>"Come on! Come on! Follow me!" I ordered. She silently nodded in shock and let me grab her. She was probably heading back to save us, I can't let her do that. Over the last few minutes of searching for her, I realized she has a force signature. That's why it was easier than usual, she is strong in the force and doesn't even know it. She is in shock from killing people. You get over it eventually. </p><p>I guided us further into the forest. Further away from the danger. I just hope no one else saw us.</p><p>---</p><p>Kylo Ren's POV</p><p>I moved through the debris as a stormtrooper approached me as I stepped through the castle's main entrance as the attack was leaving it destroyed.</p><p>"Sir, the droid was spotted heading west, with two girls and a BB-3 unit droid." The Stormtrooper reported. I looked sharply into the forest. Reaching out and finding Bini and Rey's force signature. It was easier than usual. Probably because Bini was near Rey. </p><p>"You have to keep going, stay out of sight, I'll try to fight 'em off." Rey ordered us. We all nodded and headed off.<br/>---</p><p>Finn's POV</p><p>We ran into the battle field </p><p>"Come on, Chewie!"</p><p>Maz ran towards me as stormtrooper rushed around and fired on the habitants of the planet.</p><p>"Rey, BB-8, BB-3 and Bini Filters, they need you. Now go."</p><p>"I need a weapon." I aid. She grabbed my wrist and held it up with a sabre in my hand. "You have one!"</p><p>Wh-What the sabre? How am I supposed to use a lightsabre? That's insane? I turned to see Han borrowing Chewie's bowcaster and fires at stormtroopers, sending them flying. He grin and turned to Chewie in triumph.</p><p>"I like this thing." Han said to Chewie. Some stormtroopers started running towards us. I ignited the sabre and clumbsily slice at the trooper, then another at another one. I spun around to see a stormtrooper with a mace. He twisted it around and took a step forward.</p><p>"Traitor!" He yelled. He swun the mace at me, slamming me to the ground, I stumbled back up and away, blocking his blows with the lightsabre until he hit it out of my hand and knocked me down again. My eyes grew wide in fear until suddenly a blaster shot sent him flying to the ground, dead. Chewie and Han ran over in worry as he was the one who shot the stormtrooper.</p><p>"You okay, Big deal?"</p><p>"Yeah, thanks!"</p><p>Then we were surrounded by about 10 stormtroopers pointing weapons at us.</p><p>"Don't move! TK-338, we have targets in custody!"</p><p>Knowing there was no way out, we all hestiantly dropped our weapons. A stormtrooper grabbed the lightsabre and the rest of them started marching us towards the back of a transport. Then a familiar roar rippled across the wing. We all turned to see X-wings and resistance spacecraft appear and began firing at first order ships</p><p>"We have incoming at two-eight-point- six! Move! Dispatch! Move! Scramble all squads! Repeat, scramble all squads! Anti-air cover en route to our position!"</p><p>"It's the Resistance."</p><p>The stormtroopers scattered and dropped the lightsabre. I picked it up and followed Han and Chewie.</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>I sucked in a deep breathe and hide behind a tree as Rey stood somewhere in the distance preparing to defend us. I gestured the droid to keep quiet as we stood in the darkened woods. Rey was clearly terrified, keeping her later aimed. Suddenly the raspy sound of a lightsabre igniting came to life.</p><p>She stumbled back as Kylo Ren appeared from behind a tree. She frantically fired at him. He used his lightsabre to flawlessly dodge all the shots. He out streatched his hand and froze Rey. I was paralyzed in fear as I had a sudden flashback to one of the fights Luke and Ben had. I shook my head and continued to watch. Unable to move in fear that the droids would be seen.</p><p>"The girl I've heard so much about." She said, he started walking around her slowly. Rey watched him carefully, trying not to show her fear but was failing. He comes around to see her face, then he whips his saber up to her eyes, illuminating her face.</p><p>"The droid. Bini Filters" He said. "Where are They?"</p><p>She didn't reply. He reached out and used the force to see into her mind. She started shaking slightly as a tear went down her face. Straining in agony. The a stormtrooper started running towards Kylo Ren. Clearly in distress.<br/>"Sir, Resistance fighters! We need more troops."</p><p>"Pull the division out. Forget the droid. We have what we need." He replied, a gesture from Ren made Rey lose consciouness and fall into his arms. Rage built up. Rage. I gestured the droids to stay put. I moved from behind the tree into their eyesight.</p><p>The stormtrooper shot at me, I quickly deflected it using the force. Slamming it back into his cheast. Dead. Ren and I stared at each other in silence for a moment.</p><p>"Bini Filters."</p><p>I unattached my lightsabre, that was hidden under my robe.</p><p>"Ben. Let. Her. Go."</p><p>He used the force to make her float into the air as he grabbed his own lightsabre and ignited it.</p><p>---</p><p>Finn's POV</p><p>"Pull back the tree line!" A Stormtrooper yelled. Han and Chewie dodged debris and fired, taking out troopers. I used my blaster to take out two more. I stopped for a moment, out of breathe, I turned to see Kylo Ren carrying Rey in his arms and a stormtroper behind him carrying Bini, who had a nasty deep cut on her arm, caused from a lightsabre and was also unconsious. My heart shattered in fear and hopelessness. Han stopped and saw the scene. His face fell to be guilt ridden. </p><p>"NO!! REY!!! BINI!!!" I yelled running towards the shuttle. Running throughlaser blasts and explosions, but the shuttle took off.</p><p>"No, no, no, no... REY!!" I yelled again as I watched the First Order ships receding, Rey and Bini were their captive. I turned to Han and frantically pointed towards the ships.</p><p>"He took her! Did you see that? He took them. They gone!" I told Han in panik.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, yeah, I know..." Han replied, clearly shaken. We all turned around and saw resistance transport landing. BB-8 rolled up beside him, in wait for the transport door to open. Finally the door opens, General Leia Organa walks out with some of her officers and stops short once she sees Han.</p><p>Before anyone could say anything, a robot named C-3PO walks in between the pair, oblivious to the fact that he was interrupting the moment.</p><p>"Goodness! Han Solo! It is I, See- Threepio! You probably don't recognize me because of the red arm." He then turned to Leia and back to Han.</p><p>"Look who it is! Did you see who? Oh. Excuse me, Prin-- uh, General. Sorry. Come along, BB-8. Quickly." He said, waddling away with the droid.</p><p>"You changed your hair." Han commented.</p><p>"Same jacket."</p><p>"No, new jacket." He corrected. Chewie walked over and greeted her with a warm hug before moving to board the ship      Chewie glad to see Leia greets her with a hug. Chewie moans a few words then looks at Han then boards the ship. It is complicated and loving and painful.</p><p>"I saw him. Leia, I saw our son. He was here." Han whispeared. Their son? Must be a stormtrooper.</p><p>---</p><p>Finn's POV</p><p>I exited the Falcon, having BB-8 rush past us and towards a piolt getting out of a black marked x wing. The pilots helmet came off to reveal  Poe! I can't believe it! Poe kneeled down to have a warm reunion with BB-8. He listened and reacted to something the droid tells him. He looked up to see me. A big grin spread across his face and he pointed towards me as we walked towards each other.</p><p>"Poe. Poe Dameron."</p><p>I pulled him into a hug, amazed that he was alive.</p><p>"You're alive!" I exclaimed.</p><p>"So are you!" Poe exclaimed.</p><p>"What happened to you?"</p><p>"What happened? I got thrown from the crash, woke up at night- no you, no ship, nothing-" Poe exclaimed. BB-8 interrupted with Beeps. Poe nodded and looked up at me with a smile.</p><p>"BB-8 says that you saved him."</p><p>"No, no, no. It wasn't just me." I insisted.</p><p>"You completed my mission, Finn. That's my jacket?" He asked, gesturing to the Jacket I was wearing.</p><p>"Oh here."</p><p>"No, no, no. Keep it. It suits you. You're a good man, Finn."</p><p>"Poe, I need your help."</p><p>I explained to Poe what I needed his help with. He nodded and lead me into a makeshift command center, buried deep among vines and roots. We arrive in front of General Leia.</p><p>"General Organa. Sorry to interrupt, this is Finn, he needs to talk to-"</p><p>The General took my hand and smiled at me with kindness.</p><p>"And I need to talk to him. That was incredibly brave, what you did. Renouncing the First Order, saving this man's life-"</p><p>"Thank you, ma'am- but friends of mine was taken prisoner-"</p><p>"Han told me about your friends, I'm sorry." She apologized.</p><p>"Finn's familiar with the weapon that destroyed the Hosnian system. He worked on the base." Poe explained.</p><p>"We're desperate for anything you can tell us."</p><p>"That's where my friend was taken. I've got to get there, fast." I insisted.</p><p>"And I will do everything I can to help, but first you must tell us all you know." Leia insisted.</p><p>---33 minutes later---</p><p>C-3PO took the data device from BB-8 and inserted it into a base computer. The projected map appeared in the room. Leia entered, studying it, dispirited,</p><p>C-3PO takes the DATA DEVICE from BB-8 and inserts it into a BASE COMPUTER. THE PROJECTED MAP APPEAR in HOLOGRAM. Leia enters, studying it, dispirited. PAN as she moves, REVEALING HAN. C-3PO is here and some others.</p><p>"General, I regret to inform you, but this map recovered from BB-8 is only partially complete. And even worse, it matches no charted system on record. We simply do not have enough information to locate Master Luke." C-3PO said.</p><p>"I can't believe I was so foolish to think that I could just find Luke and bring him home." Leia muttered.</p><p>"Leia..." Han said.</p><p>"Don't do that." Leia snapped at him.</p><p>"Do what?" Han demands.</p><p>"Anything." She barked as she left the room.</p><p>"I'm trying to be helpful!"</p><p>"When did that ever help? And don't say the Death Star!" She snapped.</p><p>---</p><p>(I am skipping the scene where they talk R2-D2. But it still does happen.)</p><p>Leia's POV</p><p> </p><p>"Listen to me, will you? I know every time you... every time you look at me, you're reminded of him." Han blurted out as we went to a private area of the base. I spun around to face him with guilt.</p><p>"You think I want to forget him? I want him back!" I pleaded. Han looked back at me with sympathy.</p><p>"There was nothing we could've done." Han forced out. "There was too much Vader in him."</p><p>"That's why I wanted him to train with Luke. I just never should have sent him away. That's when I lost him. That's when I lost you both."</p><p>"We both had to deal with it in our own way. I went back to the only thing I was ever good at."</p><p>"We both did."</p><p>"We lost our son, forever."</p><p>"No." I snapped. "It was Snoke. He seduced our son to the dark side. But we can still save him. Me. You."</p><p>"If Luke couldn't reach him, how could-"</p><p>"Luke is a Jedi... you're his father. There's still light in him. I know it."</p><p>"I will try, Leia." He morbily replied.</p><p>"They took Bini Filters?" I asked.</p><p>"Yes." He said.</p><p>"Poor girl. Did you talk with her?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah. She...Um...She is a mess. Clearly hasn't gotten over what happened at the temple."</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>I woke up disoriented, I was in a angled, upright restraining rig. I looked over, startled to see Kylo Ren, mask in place, standing there.</p><p>"Where am I?"I asked. After a moment of silence, he stood up and walked towards me.</p><p>"You're my guest."</p><p>"Where are the others?" I snapped.</p><p>"You mean the murderers, traitors and thieves you call friends? (Rey stares at him) You'll be relieved to hear that I have no idea." He replied.</p><p>I studied him, fearful and curious.</p><p>"You still want to kill me."</p><p>"That happens when you're being hunted by a creature in a mask." I barked back, Kylo Ren stopped and unlatched his mask, he took it off to reveal a attractive young man with long dark hair. I was stunned. He doesn't look like a monster. It took a moment before I regained my mask of defiance.</p><p>"Tell me about the droid."</p><p>"He's a BB unit with a selenium drive and a thermal hyperscan vindicator-" I rambled with a nervous tone.</p><p>"He's carrying a section of a navigational chart. We have the rest, recovered from archives of the Empire. We need the last piece. And somehow, you convinced the droid to show it to you. You. A scavenger-" He says, I recoiled in shock and fear. Afraid. How did he know?</p><p>"You know I can take whatever I want." Trepidation flashes across my eyes. Kylo Ren moves closer, his hand rising toward me. I recoilsed but has nowhere to go. Kylo Ren nearly touches my face...we were both surprised, we reacted to a feeling that passes between us. An energy we recognised in each other. And then it's gone. Adversaries again. I can't move, quietly strains in agony, trying to resist Ren's probing.</p><p>"You're so lonely... so afraid to leave...At night, desperate to sleep... you imagine an ocean. I see it. I see the island..."          Tears stream down my face as I resisted. I tried to break free, but can't budge.</p><p>"And Han Solo. You feel like he's the father you never had. He would've disappointed you."</p><p>"Get out of my head-" But this just makes Kylo lean closer.</p><p>"I know you've seen the map. It's in there... and now you'll give it to me. Don't be afraid. I feel it too."</p><p>"I'm not giving you anything."</p><p>"We'll see. He peers into her eyes intensely. She meets his gaze.</p><p>Dispite the pain, I pushed back, creating a barrier. His face melted into shock as I blocked him out, then I suddenly entered his mind.</p><p>---Flashback---</p><p>I watched as a young version of Kylo Ren stood in front of a destroyed hut, staring at a temple in the distance with a young girl beside him. Their backs were to me, I was unable to see the young girls face. He is afraid of what he did. He is afraid he will never be like Darth Vader.</p><p>"Why? Why, why, why?" He repeated in anguish.</p><p>The girl looked up at him, fear written in her posture.</p><p>"I...I...What...Just...happened?" She said slowly. Trying to understand the situation. </p><p>"We...I need to leave."</p><p>---Flashback---</p><p>"You... you're afraid... that you will never be as strong as... Darth Vader!"</p><p>Ren suddenly withdrew his hand as if my face was on fire and takes and step back. Confused and rattled. I breathed deeply as my body was released. He growled at me and swiftly left the room.</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>I woke up disoriented and in pain as if my arm was on fire, I was in a angled, upright restraining rig.</p><p>The door opened to reveal Ben walking into the room without his mask, glaring down at me.</p><p>"The Girl...Who is she?" He asked. I shifted uncomfortably. </p><p>"How should I know? I barely know her, Ben." I snapped.</p><p>"Ben Solo is dead."</p><p>"Ben Solo is being a real idiot right now."</p><p>He reached out and grasped my mind, I tried to block him out but my force powers aren't as strong as his, unable to block him. He already knows about my life. There is nothing new in there.</p><p>"Show me the map."</p><p>"Go to hell."</p><p>---</p><p>Kylo Ren's POV</p><p>"This scavenger, resisted you?" Snoke barked in the assembly room. I stood before Snoke with my mask off as General Hux stood beside me with a big grin.</p><p>"She's strong with the Force, untrained but, stronger than she knows. "I explained.</p><p>"And the droid?"</p><p>"Ren believed it was no longer valuable to us." Hux snapped before I could replay. "That the girl was all we needed. As a result, the droid has most likely been returned to the hands of the enemy. They may have the map already." Snoke looked back at me furious.</p><p>"Then the Resistance must be destroyed before they get to Skywalker." I snapped.</p><p>"We have their location. We tracked their reconnaissance ship to the Ileenium system." Hux added.</p><p>"Good. Then we will crush them once and for all. Prepare the weapon." I took a step back. Stunned. That isn't what I meant at all.</p><p>"Supreme Leader. I can get the map from the girl. I just need your guidance."</p><p>"If what you say about this girl is true, bring her to me. Kill the other one. She is a Jedi. But you already knew this." Snoke snapped at me with hostility.</p><p>---End of Chapter Seven---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Nine: The Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nine: The Monster</p><p>Finn's POV</p><p>---</p><p>A door opened to reveal Stormtrooper FN-9330.</p><p>"Hey!" He said he fumbled with his blaster but Chewie shoat first, the trooper flies back dead. Chewie dragged him out of sight. Han and I peered around the corner, wary.</p><p>"The longer we're here, the less luck we're going to have. The shields?" Han asked. I looked around for a moment and shrugged.</p><p>"I have an idea about that," I concluded, moving down the corridor, Han and Chewie quickly followed me. I lead them down a corridor and waited as I heard familiar heavy footsteps. I jumped out and T-Boned hard and fast against Plasma's head, Chewie grabbed her and shoved her out of the corridor into another with me pointing a blaster at her.</p><p>"Remember me?" I said snarkily.</p><p>"FN-2187." She coldly replied.</p><p>"Not anymore. The name's Finn, and I'm in charge. I'm in charge now, Phasma. I'm in charge." I said in her face. Han tapped me on the shoulder.</p><p>"Bring it down. Bring it down." Han insisted. I nodded and smiled at my former Captain.</p><p>"Follow me."</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>Inside the inner workings of the base, tiny by comparison, I climbed with Bini among the infrastructure, a drop to infinity below us. Bini grunted as she strained her injured arm straining. I helped Bini climb onto a platform and looked at the exit in the distance.</p><p>"We are almost there, Bini. Almost there."</p><p>I stumbled as the sound of X-wings rumbled overhead and started firing at the planet, followed by Tie Fighters.</p><p>---</p><p>Finn's POV</p><p>Plasma sat at the workstation as Han, Chewie and I had blasters pointed at her. Plasma hesitantly and reluctantly works controls on the workstation.</p><p>"You want me to blast that bucket off your head?" I threatened. "Lower the shields."</p><p>"You're making a big mistake." Plasma replied coldy.</p><p>"Do it." Chewie moan talked causing Phasma hits a few more buttons "SHIELDS DISABLE INITIATE" the words flash on the workstation.</p><p>"Solo, if this works, we're not going to have a lot of time to find Rey and Bini."</p><p>"Don't worry kid, we won't leave here without them." Han insisted, the controls beeped and the flashing words "SHEILDS DISABLED."</p><p>"You can't be so stupid as to think this will be easy. My troops will storm this block and kill you all." Plasma barked at us.</p><p>"I disagree. What do we do with her?" I asked.</p><p>"Is there a garbage chute? Trash compactor?"</p><p>"Yeah, there is..."</p><p>---</p><p>General Hux's POV</p><p>Alarms blared as large explosions were seen atop a distant oscillator seen through the large command windows.</p><p>"Dispatch all squadrons..." I ordered.</p><p>"Yes, General."</p><p>---</p><p>Finn's POV</p><p>Han and I took cover as Chewie started pulling out some explosives from the duffel and attaching them to the mainframe.</p><p>"We'll use the charges to blow that blast door. I'll go in and draw fire, but I'm gonna need cover."</p><p>"You sure you're up for this?"</p><p>"Hell no, I'll go in and try to find Rey and Bini. The troopers are on our tail. We have to be ready for that. There's an access tunnel that'll leads-" Han started pointing up with his chin to something behind me.<br/>"Why are you doing that? Why are you doing this? I'm trying to come up with a plan." I turned to see Rey climbing out from inside the wall, carefully climbing back up to the main level with Bini. I opened my mouth, unable to believe it as Chewie murmured in relief.</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>I helped Bini up the wall and brought her into the nearest corridor, I saw something flash on her belt. It looked like a...Lightsabre? No, no, I am seeing things. We got up and turned a corner to see Han, Chewie and Finn there all of a sudden.</p><p>"Finn! Han! Chewie!" I exclaimed. Finn and Chewie pulled me into a bear hug then pulled Bini into one. She stepped back with a grin and looked down where droids should be.</p><p>"Where is my droid?" She demanded.</p><p>"Safe at the resistance base." Han replied.</p><p>They pulled me along and we spit-up.</p><p>---</p><p>Han's POV</p><p>We arrived at one of the maintenance area of the Starkiller base. Chewie and I quickly shot three guards causing an alarm to start blaring. I opened a hatch that would normally be locked as power shut down in the maintenance junction. Thanks to Rey. That girl knows her stuff.</p><p>We walked into the main oscillator room, I gestured Chewie to take the top and I the bottom as we spread out the bombs. I reached the bottom level and heard a loud door open to reveal Kylo Ren...Ben...My son. He walked into the oscillator room with storm troopers dividing out across the ranks.</p><p>Han and Chewie divide the explosives. Talk in hushed tones. I hid as I watched him walk across a bridge. I looked up to see Rey, Bini and Finn enter the building at the very top to see out progress. Stopped by a railing. A stream of sunlight rain across the area.</p><p>Leia's words echoed in my head as I took a step onto the bridge. I need to save our son.</p><p>"BEN!" His old name echoed across the area.</p><p>"Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." He muttered. Turning to face me on the bridge. I walked slower and closer towards him.</p><p>"Take off that mask. You don't need it." I snapped at him. He tilted his head slightly.</p><p>"What do you think you'll see if I do?" I moved towards Ben.</p><p>"The face of my son." Ben took off his mask. I flinched. Seeing the face of my son for the first time as a man.</p><p>"Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him."</p><p>"That's what Snoke wants you to believe but it's not true. My son is alive."<br/>"No." He barked. "The Supreme Leader is wise."</p><p>"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true." Ben hesitates. Somehow, he does know it.</p><p>"It's too late." He said softly.</p><p>"No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you." For the first time, Ben seems truly conflicted. Tears flood his stoic eyes...</p><p>"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain." I took a step forward hesitantly.</p><p>"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?" Ben said, his voice was strained, pained and vulnerable.</p><p>"Yes. Anything." Ben unholstered his lightsaber and slowly extended it to me, within a foot of my chest. I almost can't believe it. The moment seems to last forever. And just then, the last beam of sunlight streaming through the open hatch vanished. I smiled and reached out for the dark weapon. But with the light now gone, his eyes filled with darkness.</p><p>He ignited the lightsabre, the fiery blade shot through my chest and back.</p><p>"Thank you." He said softly as I put my hand lovingly on his face. As Finn and Rey screamed in horror above and Chewie let out a loud roar in horror and sadness. My knees buckled as he turned it off. I slipped off the catwalk as everything slipped into darkness.</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's</p><p>I let out a strangled gasp of horror as Han fell off the catwalk to his death. Finn and Rey screamed in horror. Ben stumbled back, horrified at what he had done. My feelings were massively conflicted. Chewie cried out in agony and fired a shot at his side. </p><p>---</p><p>Chewie's POV</p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>Ben Solo, ago 9, looked up at me as we travelled through space at night. Han was fast asleep beside me. Ben tugged on my arm and I looked down to see his small kid face looking up at me.</p><p>"aaaaahnr huuguughghg uuh raaaaaahhgh aguhwwgggghhh?"</p><p>"I heard the voice again. Snoke is hurting me again." He whimpered. I patted him on the head and let him sit upon my lap in the cockpit of the falcon.</p><p>"uughghhhgh huurh raaaaaahhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh!"</p><p>"No!" He cried out. "No, no telling Mommy or Daddy. They already think I am a monster! You know that."</p><p>"uughguughhhghghghhhgh wuuh."</p><p>"Thank you, Chewie. You're the best!"</p><p>---</p><p>I had my bowcaster pointed at his head. I couldn't kill Ben now. Even if he did kill...kill...my best friend. That is...Was his son. I aimed my bowcaster at his side instead and shot him in the side. He fell to one knee and glared up at me in hatred. That isn't little Benny anymore.</p><p>We set up the rest of the bombs quickly as stormtroopers fired at us.</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>"The Falcon's this way." Finn managed to crock out as he grabbed our arms and we ran into the snowy forest, as we ran along I am sure we were all overcome with emotion. Suddenly we all came to a sudden stop out of breathe. I looked up and saw Kylo Ren...Ben standing in front of us. Looking broken, angry and heartbroken.</p><p>Oh, this can't be happening.</p><p>"We're not done yet." He growled.</p><p>"You're a monster!" Rey yelled.</p><p>---End of Chapter Nine---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine: The Monster</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Nine: The Monster</p><p>Finn's POV</p><p>---</p><p>A door opened to reveal Stormtrooper FN-9330.</p><p>"Hey!" He said he fumbled with his blaster but Chewie shoat first, the trooper flies back dead. Chewie dragged him out of sight. Han and I peered around the corner, wary.</p><p>"The longer we're here, the less luck we're going to have. The shields?" Han asked. I looked around for a moment and shrugged.</p><p>"I have an idea about that," I concluded, moving down the corridor, Han and Chewie quickly followed me. I lead them down a corridor and waited as I heard familiar heavy footsteps. I jumped out and T-Boned hard and fast against Plasma's head, Chewie grabbed her and shoved her out of the corridor into another with me pointing a blaster at her.</p><p>"Remember me?" I said snarkily.</p><p>"FN-2187." She coldly replied.</p><p>"Not anymore. The name's Finn, and I'm in charge. I'm in charge now, Phasma. I'm in charge." I said in her face. Han tapped me on the shoulder.</p><p>"Bring it down. Bring it down." Han insisted. I nodded and smiled at my former Captain.</p><p>"Follow me."</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>Inside the inner workings of the base, tiny by comparison, I climbed with Bini among the infrastructure, a drop to infinity below us. Bini grunted as she strained her injured arm straining. I helped Bini climb onto a platform and looked at the exit in the distance.</p><p>"We are almost there, Bini. Almost there."</p><p>I stumbled as the sound of X-wings rumbled overhead and started firing at the planet, followed by Tie Fighters.</p><p>---</p><p>Finn's POV</p><p>Plasma sat at the workstation as Han, Chewie and I had blasters pointed at her. Plasma hesitantly and reluctantly works controls on the workstation.</p><p>"You want me to blast that bucket off your head?" I threatened. "Lower the shields."</p><p>"You're making a big mistake." Plasma replied coldy.</p><p>"Do it." Chewie moan talked causing Phasma hits a few more buttons "SHIELDS DISABLE INITIATE" the words flash on the workstation.</p><p>"Solo, if this works, we're not going to have a lot of time to find Rey and Bini."</p><p>"Don't worry kid, we won't leave here without them." Han insisted, the controls beeped and the flashing words "SHEILDS DISABLED."</p><p>"You can't be so stupid as to think this will be easy. My troops will storm this block and kill you all." Plasma barked at us.</p><p>"I disagree. What do we do with her?" I asked.</p><p>"Is there a garbage chute? Trash compactor?"</p><p>"Yeah, there is..."</p><p>---</p><p>General Hux's POV</p><p>Alarms blared as large explosions were seen atop a distant oscillator seen through the large command windows.</p><p>"Dispatch all squadrons..." I ordered.</p><p>"Yes, General."</p><p>---</p><p>Finn's POV</p><p>Han and I took cover as Chewie started pulling out some explosives from the duffel and attaching them to the mainframe.</p><p>"We'll use the charges to blow that blast door. I'll go in and draw fire, but I'm gonna need cover."</p><p>"You sure you're up for this?"</p><p>"Hell no, I'll go in and try to find Rey and Bini. The troopers are on our tail. We have to be ready for that. There's an access tunnel that'll leads-" Han started pointing up with his chin to something behind me.</p><p>"Why are you doing that? Why are you doing this? I'm trying to come up with a plan." I turned to see Rey climbing out from inside the wall, carefully climbing back up to the main level with Bini. I opened my mouth, unable to believe it as Chewie murmured in relief.</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>I helped Bini up the wall and brought her into the nearest corridor, I saw something flash on her belt. It looked like a...Lightsabre? No, no, I am seeing things. We got up and turned a corner to see Han, Chewie and Finn there all of a sudden.</p><p>"Finn! Han! Chewie!" I exclaimed. Finn and Chewie pulled me into a bear hug then pulled Bini into one. She stepped back with a grin and looked down where droids should be.</p><p>"Where is my droid?" She demanded.</p><p>"Safe at the resistance base." Han replied.</p><p>They pulled me along and we spit-up.</p><p>---</p><p>Han's POV</p><p>We arrived at one of the maintenance area of the Starkiller base. Chewie and I quickly shot three guards causing an alarm to start blaring. I opened a hatch that would normally be locked as power shut down in the maintenance junction. Thanks to Rey. That girl knows her stuff.</p><p>We walked into the main oscillator room, I gestured Chewie to take the top and I the bottom as we spread out the bombs. I reached the bottom level and heard a loud door open to reveal Kylo Ren...Ben...My son. He walked into the oscillator room with storm troopers dividing out across the ranks.</p><p>Han and Chewie divide the explosives. Talk in hushed tones. I hid as I watched him walk across a bridge. I looked up to see Rey, Bini and Finn enter the building at the very top to see out progress. Stopped by a railing. A stream of sunlight rain across the area.</p><p>Leia's words echoed in my head as I took a step onto the bridge. I need to save our son.</p><p>"BEN!" His old name echoed across the area.</p><p>"Han Solo. I've been waiting for this day for a long time." He muttered. Turning to face me on the bridge. I walked slower and closer towards him.</p><p>"Take off that mask. You don't need it." I snapped at him. He tilted his head slightly.</p><p>"What do you think you'll see if I do?" I moved towards Ben.</p><p>"The face of my son." Ben took off his mask. I flinched. Seeing the face of my son for the first time as a man.</p><p>"Your son is gone. He was weak and foolish, like his father. So I destroyed him."</p><p>"That's what Snoke wants you to believe but it's not true. My son is alive."</p><p>"No." He barked. "The Supreme Leader is wise."</p><p>"Snoke is using you for your power. When he gets what he wants, he'll crush you. You know it's true." Ben hesitates. Somehow, he does know it.</p><p>"It's too late." He said softly.</p><p>"No, it's not. Leave here with me. Come home. We miss you." For the first time, Ben seems truly conflicted. Tears flood his stoic eyes...</p><p>"I'm being torn apart. I want to be free of this pain." I took a step forward hesitantly.</p><p>"I know what I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it. Will you help me?" Ben said, his voice was strained, pained and vulnerable.</p><p>"Yes. Anything." Ben unholstered his lightsaber and slowly extended it to me, within a foot of my chest. I almost can't believe it. The moment seems to last forever. And just then, the last beam of sunlight streaming through the open hatch vanished. I smiled and reached out for the dark weapon. But with the light now gone, his eyes filled with darkness.</p><p>He ignited the lightsabre, the fiery blade shot through my chest and back.</p><p>"Thank you." He said softly as I put my hand lovingly on his face. As Finn and Rey screamed in horror above and Chewie let out a loud roar in horror and sadness. My knees buckled as he turned it off. I slipped off the catwalk as everything slipped into darkness.</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's</p><p>I let out a strangled gasp of horror as Han fell off the catwalk to his death. Finn and Rey screamed in horror. Ben stumbled back, horrified at what he had done. My feelings were massively conflicted. Chewie cried out in agony and fired a shot at his side. </p><p>---</p><p>Chewie's POV</p><p>(Flashback)</p><p>Ben Solo, ago 9, looked up at me as we travelled through space at night. Han was fast asleep beside me. Ben tugged on my arm and I looked down to see his small kid face looking up at me.</p><p>"aaaaahnr huuguughghg uuh raaaaaahhgh aguhwwgggghhh?"</p><p>"I heard the voice again. Snoke is hurting me again." He whimpered. I patted him on the head and let him sit upon my lap in the cockpit of the falcon.</p><p>"uughghhhgh huurh raaaaaahhgh uughguughhhghghghhhgh!"</p><p>"No!" He cried out. "No, no telling Mommy or Daddy. They already think I am a monster! You know that."</p><p>"uughguughhhghghghhhgh wuuh."</p><p>"Thank you, Chewie. You're the best!"</p><p>---</p><p>I had my bowcaster pointed at his head. I couldn't kill Ben now. Even if he did kill...kill...my best friend. That is...Was his son. I aimed my bowcaster at his side instead and shot him in the side. He fell to one knee and glared up at me in hatred. That isn't little Benny anymore.</p><p>We set up the rest of the bombs quickly as stormtroopers fired at us.</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>"The Falcon's this way." Finn managed to crock out as he grabbed our arms and we ran into the snowy forest, as we ran along I am sure we were all overcome with emotion. Suddenly we all came to a sudden stop out of breathe. I looked up and saw Kylo Ren...Ben standing in front of us. Looking broken, angry and heartbroken.</p><p>Oh, this can't be happening.</p><p>"We're not done yet." He growled.</p><p>"You're a monster!" Rey yelled.</p><p>---End of Chapter Nine---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter Ten: The Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 10: The Fight</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>---</p><p>"The Falcon's this way." Finn managed to crock out as he grabbed our arms and we ran into the snowy forest, as we ran along I am sure we were all overcome with emotion. Suddenly we all came to a sudden stop out of breathe. I looked up and saw Kylo Ren...Ben standing in front of us. Looking broken, angry and heartbroken.</p><p>Oh, this can't be happening.</p><p>"We're not done yet." He growled.</p><p>"You're a monster!" Rey yelled. I stayed silent. Not wanting to reveal my association to the guy who just killed his own Father!</p><p>"It's just us now. Han Solo can't save you." He growled. Rey moved forward with a blaster, aiming it as him. Ben raised his hand to use the force to stop him, straining due to his wound. he flicked it out of her hand and yanked her back, slamming her into a tree thirty feet away. She cried to pain, knocking her out as she hit the trunk. She dropped hard on the ground. Very hurt. Finn quickly ran over trying to revive Rey. Desperately calling her name.</p><p>"Rey! Rey! Rey... Rey... Oh no. Oh no no no..." He cried out as Ben spun his lightsabre, causing Finn to be brought back to reality.</p><p>"TRAITOR!" He yelled in anger. Finn ripped out Luke's lightsaber and ignited it. Ben flinched in shock then pointed towards it with his lightsabre. "That lightsaber. It belongs to me!"</p><p>"Come get it." Finn barked. Ben growled. He lunged at Finn, lightsabres clashed together as they did some fancy moves. Finn managed to hit Ben in the arm. Causing him to stumbled back to pain. He charged again and started making more powerful moves, pushing Finn back until he loses balance. That's when Ben lands a blow against Finn's torso, causing the lightsabre to fly from Finn's hand twenty feet away. Rey raised her head slightly, dazed and still injured. She needs a few minutes and clearly won't remember what I am about to do.</p><p>Ben raised his hand towards the lightsabre. I quickly used the force to swing it past him and hit the ground in front of me. He spun around to see me, anger and rage were written on his face at the sight of me. I yanked out my lightsabre and ignited the double-bladed blue sabre.</p><p>"No way in hell are you getting this sabre. You are going to have to kill me to get it." I barked. Without a word, he swung at me. I blocked it quickly, using the force to knock him back. Then rushing towards him, I spun around and clashed with the sabre, flying around, trying to disable him as the ground shook as the planet fell apart beneath our feet.</p><p>I stumbled back as he grazed my injured arm. I tried to ignore the pain as I aimed for his stomach. He yanked me forward, throwing me into the ground, causing my lightsabre to tumbled out of my hands. With one swift move he cut it in half, destroying it. I looked up at him with wide eyes of shock and fear. He used the force to leviate me into the air. Force chocking me.</p><p>I gasped for breath as my vision went spotty and dark.</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>I opened my eyes again to see Bini being lifted in the air. She struggled as Kylo force chocked her. She struggled for a moment as she tried to breath but succumbed to the darkness and passed out. Kylo dropped her to the ground. Turning to Luke's lightsabre again. </p><p>He reached out for it but I also did. The lightsabre whizzed past him to go into my hands. He spun to look at me in shock, I looked back at him with equal shock, I didn't think it would work! I tightened my grip and ignited it to face him down. My eyes blazing.</p><p>We started clashing lightsabres.</p><p>Among the white trees were only us, fighting. Kylo wasn't as powerful as he usually was, his injuries were taking a tole on him as a colossal chunk of the forest right behind me dropped away, revealing a massive cliff into the centre of the planet.</p><p>Our lightsabres connected and I leaned back towards the cliff as he pushed his weight into the fight.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You need a teacher! I can show you the ways of the Force!"</p><p>"W-What?" I whispered. Unsure of my next move. For a beat, I was tempted. No. I closed my eyes. tapping into something dark in the force. Feeling centred and fortified. I hit him back with the force, fast and furious. He fell back. I attacked harder, his blade goes flying tumbling into the snow. I looked briefly over to Bini to see her crawling desperately towards an object in the snow. I turned back to the fight, slashing at his face, causing a large gash to go across his face as he tumbled into the snow, breathing heavily. The ground split again, separating us. I looked over to see Finn on my side, Bini with Kylo Ren. Looking back at me with a surprising calm expression. </p><p>"Go!" She ordered.</p><p>"Bini, I can-"</p><p>"No. Leave me and go!" I ordered. I hesitantly stepped towards Finn, looking back at her.</p><p>"The resistance will come back for you!" I replied. Helping Finn up and running towards the Falcon desperately.</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>I looked down at Ben as he looked up at me, slowly getting up.</p><p>"You could have escaped." He pointed out as he stumbled up in pain. I clutched the broken pieces of my lightsabre and put them into my satchel.</p><p>"I could have, but I couldn't risk her seeing what I am." I admitted. "Besides...Someone needs to get you off this planet." I said. Grabbing his arm and walking back towards the main base, having his weight lean on me as he can barely walk.</p><p>"They-They are going to take you, prisoner."</p><p>"I know. I know, Ben."</p><p>---</p><p>General's Hux's POV</p><p>"Supreme Leader." I said as I entered the assembly room where the holographic supreme leader was waiting for me. I flinched as I heard distant screams and shouts as the planet fell apart, thanks to the resistance. I was trying to keep it together but was horrified and heartsick. "The fuel cells have ruptured. The collapse of the planet has begun."</p><p>Snoke takes this in. Furious, desolate... knowing.</p><p>"Leave the base at once and come to me with Kylo Ren." He ordered. "It is time to complete his training."</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>"Wuuh uughghhhgh huuguughghg?" Chewie asked as he carried Finn onto the ship and I followed behind him onto the Falcon.</p><p>"I-I had to leave Bini behind. She was separated from us in the fight with Kylo Ren." I replied sadly. "I am so sorry about Han, Chewie."</p><p>---</p><p>(The Flacon leaves with the X-wings who were attacking the planet raised into space as the planet exploded, followed by the First Order ships. Separating into their own directions.)</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>The Falcon lands among the resistance ships at the base. Poe is outside, watches as Chewie lays Finn down on a hover bed and medical personnel user him to the medical facility.</p><p>"Easy, easy. He's hurt. We've got a heartbeat." One of the medical personal says as they took him away. I walked down the ramp to see, for the first time, Leia. C-3PO, BB-3 and BB-8 in front of me.. The crowd was cheering. I was so sad for Leia, so sorry. The two of us move for each other. And Leia takes my face in her hands. Despite her heartbreak, she is grateful. She embraces me. A mother's embrace. I cried, too, in this emotional first meeting.</p><p>BB-3 rolled up and tapped me on the leg. I reluctantly pulled back from Leia. BB-3 was clearly wanting to know where its friend was.</p><p>"Bini...Bini is a prisoner of the First Order." I relayed. The droid beeping in concern and sadness. It rolled away from me, leaving it's head down in sadness at the loss of its owner and friend.</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chewbacca sits quietly, as do many in the base, mourning their losses. As BB-8 approaches R2-D2, the long-dormant droid suddenly stirs. The droids beep at each other.</p><p>"R2-D2! You've come back! You found what? How dare you call me that!"</p><p>He swats R2-D2, who continues beeping.</p><p>"Find Master Luke how? Come, R2! We must go tell the others at once!"</p><p>---</p><p>Leia's POV</p><p>I stood alone. In silence. Heartbroken at my husband's passing at the hands of my own son. Heartbroken. That Ben's only friend...Is now in the hands of the First Order. What happens if she turns? </p><p>"General?" C-3PO called out. I lifted my head to see R2D2 and C-3PO. "Excuse me, General? R2-D2 may contain some much needed good news."</p><p>"Tell me," I ordered in excitement. Rey stood to stand beside me with Poe and a handful of others as R2D2 projected a hologram. A piece of the map that fits the puzzle. It completes the map. The map to luke.</p><p>"Oh! The map! It is complete!"</p><p>"Luke"</p><p>The room erupted in cheers and embraces.</p><p>---</p><p>(The Next Day)</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>Chewie does last-minute checks on the Falcon as I walked towards the Falcon.</p><p>"Rey."</p><p>I turned around to see Leia. Smiling back at me.</p><p>"May the Force be with you." I smiled back gratefully. Then I walked up the ramp and entered the Flacon to a new journey. I took the pilot seat with Chewie as a co-pilot.</p><p>---</p><p>Leia's POV</p><p>I smiled as the Falcon rose to the sky, a officer quickly ran up to me in panic.</p><p>"General? General?"</p><p>"Yes?" I replied.</p><p>"One of the smaller ships are gone with BB-3."</p><p>My heart sunk. That droid is going to its owner.</p><p>"Are we able to send a rescue squadron to Bini's location? Maybe we can stop BB-3 also-"</p><p>"No. We don't have the resources."</p><p>I turned back to the Falcon as it disappeared. Praying they get Luke.</p><p>---</p><p>Rey's POV</p><p>I trudged up the considerably big mountain on a tiny island. I reached the top of the beautiful landscape to see a cloaked figure. The figure slowly turned, I was surprised I couldn't sense them in the force, he took off his hood to reveal Luke Skywalker. Older. Staring back at me.</p><p>In response. I pulled out his lightsabre and held it out towards him in silence.</p><p>---</p><p>Bini Filters's POV</p><p>I was dragged into Ben's...What would you call it...?</p><p>Office? Yeah, let's go with that.</p><p>The stormtroopers dropped me to the floor with BB-3 beside me, who got caught pretty easily. Thankfully, thanks to Ben, they didn't destroy it and let it stay with me as long as I didn't try to escape. Personally I think I have been a pretty good prisoner.</p><p>Ben stood in front of me with his mask on. Probably hiding that awful gash on the face Rey gave him.</p><p>"Bini." He said. Pacing around me. "I have an offer."</p><p>"Oh goody. This better be good."</p><p>"You need a teacher. The dark side can do so much more for you than the light. The resistance has abandoned you. You know it's true."</p><p>"I-I..." I stammered. Unable to respond. He held out his hand towards me.</p><p>"Join the dark side. You have nothing to lose. The resistance doesn't care about you. All they care about is finding Luke Skywalker. They can't waste their time on you. You can keep your droid if you do."</p><p>He has a point. No one is coming to save me. And that threat is pretty real. BB-3 is my best friend.</p><p>I nodded and grabbed his hand. Shaking it.</p><p>"I am going to need a new sabre though."</p><p>---THE END---</p><p>AN: New book: The Last Jedi (AU) is next.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>